Power Rangers Nebula
by Dark Mage Wyvern Lord
Summary: Kyuranger themed Multi-anime Power Ranger Team. The evil Chaoticon has returned from the dead and has his sights on controlling the whole Multiverse. To combat this threat, the stars have chosen 9 warriors to answer the call: Power Rangers Nebula. YugiohGx/Shield Hero/ Zombieland Saga etc. team.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers: Nebula**

**A Power Rangers/ Multi Series X-over**

**By Dark Mage Wyvern Lord**

**AN: This is a new story I've been fiddling around with for a while, and I finally got around to doing. Basically, this is one of those Power Rangers series where the rangers are each members of a different anime series. However this time out I've based it off a sentai season that hasn't been translated to yet. This series is based off Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, a constellation/ space themed team that holds the record for the most individual rangers on the team with 12. The only member who won't be an Anime character will be the purple ranger who will be a translated version of his sentai counterpart. Also I'll be including other characters from other franchises acting as a crew of sorts. Friendly heads up, there will be spoilers for any series you aren't familiar with, mainly Rising of the Shield Hero to those of you not caught up with the Manga and or anime.**

**Chapter 1: Jaden's Choice**

"And that's game," Jaden said, finishing off his opponent, Jesse Anderson from North Academy. It was the first duel of his third and final year at Duel Academy. Unfortunately for his friends, there was something he had to do, and it wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"And that's the end of this duel." Crowler said into the microphone. From his spot in the booth, the visiting professor, Viper smirked victoriously. However, everyone quickly became confused as Jaden took the microphone from the Obelisk Blue Professor.

"To everyone here, my friends, teachers, opponents, and whatever Crowler would classify as," Jaden began, although his tone had changed from upbeat to uncertain and on the verge of tears. "These past few years have been some of my best,"

"Alright Slacker, now's not the time for a," Crowler began, only for Jaden to raise his hand implying the man to stop.

"Which is why, this is really hard for me to say," The red duelist said, then took a relaxing breath. "Due to a personal problem, one I can't get into too much, this is my final duel at Duel Academy, I have no choice but to drop out." A pin could be heard in the arena for roughly a minute. Everyone, staff and student had stared at Jaden in shock.

"Uh, I beg your pardon?" Jesse asked very confused.

It was here Syrus broke the silence with an ear piercing: "WHAT!" As if this was a signal, everyone began to shout in protest.

Jaden gave the mic back to Crowler, and quickly dashed out the room.

"Damn, to think it was that easy to get rid of him." The Doctor muttered under his breath from a hollow victory.

As the students went into a frenzy over the loss of their best duelist, no one noticed the five others watching from the rafters, all roughly in Jaden's age group, and each had a different colored sphere with a silver base on their respective persons.

The first was clad in a black outfit with a white trim and wore a red hooded jacket. His dirty blond hair was pulled into a slim ponytail. Around his neck was a small black orb attacked to a chain, as was a rusted pocket watch with a six pointed star.

The second person was a girl with black hair and blood red eyes. She was clad in a simple black and red school uniform like outfit. Sheathed at her hip was a katana, and around her neck was a green orb attached to a locket.

The third person, another boy and the oldest in his early twenties, was kind of dull looking, and had an uncaring look of disapproval almost looking like it was permanently etched onto his face. This guy had shaggy black and was clad in a green and white tracksuit and was holding a yellow orb attached to a small silver shield attached to his arm.

The fourth person, another girl, was clad in a black and blue school uniform. She had dark red hair, tied back to the side by a blue and pink ribbon with white polka dots. The most out of place thing about this girl was a jagged orange scar on the center of her forehead. She was presently rolling a pink sphere in her hand.

The final person, a third girl, looked to a degree feral, complete with canine teeth. She had long black hair and was clad in a simple black sundress. Around her neck, was a dog collar like choker with a blue orb.

"That must have hurt Jaden to do," The shield boy said with a sad sigh.

"No comment," The ribbon girl admitted, brushing her bangs away. In doing so, she brushed up against her scar, which strangely caused her skin to turn a decaying greyish blue, and her eyes became a dark red.

"Uh Sakura, you turned into a zombie again," The first boy said.

"Oh, thanks Al," The girl, Sakura said, touching her scar, as her skin and eyes turned back to normal.

Just then the feral girl's pocket rang, she took out a smartphone and sighed annoyed.

"What's wrong Yuki?" The shield boy asked concerned.

"A text from the commander, Kotaro got out again," Yuki admitted annoyed.

"He's got to stop doing that," The shield guy said annoyed. "I told Raphtalia to watch him,"

"When were you going to tell me about this little development Shepard?" Dr. Viper demanded incredibly annoyed. He along with Ms. Fontaine, Professor Stein, Crowler, and Bonaparte were meeting up in Shepard's office to discuss Jaden's news.

"I assure you Dr. Viper, I had no idea about this either," Shepard insisted, holding up his hands in fear.

"Who would have guessed Jaden wouldn't bother continuing his studies?" The History Teacher, Professor Stein said sarcastically. He hated Jaden, as the very idea he represented insulted his teaching style. Everyone student stopped coming to class because Jaden stopped as well, even his favorite student, Alexis stopped coming to Stein's classes too.

"I'm honestly surprised it took this long," This startled the staff, everyone turning to the Nurse/ PE teacher. Fontaine took a deep breath and began. "Jaden signed up to learn how to be a duelist, they all did, not to fight wars and cultists." Nobody could deny, that made a lot of sense. Viper however, was still angered, his plans were going downhill so quickly.

Jaden walked through the halls, a backpack with his things on, trying his best to hold in his tears, when he paused a moment, seeing an all too familiar face. It was a little kid, no older than three, with dull blue eyes and dirty brown hair. The kid was clad in a panda themed hoodie with simple tan pants. The boy held his usual lifeless look on. "Jaden," The boy said dully, holding up his arms.

"Kotaro, what have we said about running off like that," Jaden said trying his hardest not to cry in front of the boy. Slowly he bent down, and picked the boy up.

"Well, I didn't know you had a little brother," Alexis said annoyed, her arms crossed.

"He's not, Kotaro's a neighbor of mine," Jaden said, sheepishly. "The little scamp runs off a lot."

"Like you were planning to?" Alexis said with controlled anger. Despite being infuriated and hurt by Jaden's unforeseen departure, Alexis refrained from using certain words in front of Kotaro.

"I'm sorry Alexis," Jaden insisted, a little nervous. "But I need to do this,"

"Do what?" Alexis said sharply. "What would be so important you would ditch everyone here?"

"It's, it's complicated," Jaden insisted, trying to word it right.

"What's complicated, you're leaving us, and you won't tell us why?" Alexis shouted, angry tears rolled down her face.

"It Morph Time." Kotaro said dully, pumping his tiny fist into the air.

"What?" Alexis asked confused.

"It's, something he heard on a TV show," Jaden said way too quickly for Alexis's taste.

"Jaden," They turned to see Crowler walking up.

"Ugly," Kotaro said, pointing to the professor in question.

"Smart kid," Alexis and Jaden thought in unison.

"Little brat," Crowler muttered under his breath, "Jaden, Chancellor Shepard would like to speak with you in regards to your less than thrilling decision to quit your studies."

"I'm sorry, but you've been trying to get rid of me for how long?" Jaden said dryly.

"True, but this time it's not up to me," Crowler said offhandedly.

"Alright, let's make it quick, I got to get the munchkin here back home," He handed Kotaro off to Alexis, "I'll be back soon little buddy, be good for Lexi got it?" Jaden said with a smile. Kotaro nodded with a blunt nod.

As he turned, something fell from the inner working of Jaden's jacket, revealing a red sphere with a silver base.

"Jaden," Kotaro said, pointing to the ball. But it was too late, Jaden and Crowler were too far off.

"We'll just give this to him when we see him next ok?" Alexis offered, bending down to pick up the ball. Kotaro gave his iconic nod. Alexis bent down and grabbed the sphere, and felt a sudden rush of power. Giving the orb a closer look, she noticed it was two layers, as if the second piece would shift over it, and a decorative assortment of stars, like a constellation. On the base was the numbers 01.

"Wow," Alexis said amazed.

"Alexis," This came from Kotaro, getting her attention.

"Sorry, let's get that little tummy of yours filled ok?" Alexis offered. Kotaro nodded again.

Meanwhile, in the currently abandoned animal dueling lab on the island, the doors were blasted in, as a mysterious alien creature walked in. He was a bulky green creature with serrated insectoid horns with gleaming orange eyes. The creature was clade in red bulky armor with a drill on each shoulder and two pronged drill claws on each arm. "This will do nicely, set up the equipment." It was here several dozen robots ran in following. They were primarily silver and black with either a lime green, blue, or silver trim, and carried a silver sword like weapon. The machines began to load in advanced alien equipment, many of which looked like targeting systems.

"The master will be pleased," The leader of the group said darkly. "The sacred beast cards will be ours."

"So, do I even have to guess on why I'm here?" Jaden asked sarcastically, as he walked into Shepard's office.

"Jaden, I simply need a proper answer to why you've suddenly decided to drop your studies here," Shepard explained, ignoring Stein's somewhat discreet cough of: "Is that what we're calling it,"

"Personal reasons, that's all I have to say about this," Jaden admitted.

"Jaden please," Shepard began, "This is important that you be honest,"

"Like you were about the GX Tournament last year?" Jaden said sharply. The chancellor took that comment harder than he should have.

"That, I'll give it to you Jaden," Shepard admitted reluctantly.

"Then I propose a duel," This came from Viper. "Jaden and I duel, should I win, he stays, if I lose for some reason, he can go wherever his heart desires."

"Fine," Jaden admitted annoyed, putting his hands into his jacket pocket. "We'll do it in a few hours, I have a stowaway to deal with." As he left, Jaden began to panic, feeling a large hole in his pocket, just big enough for.

"If Raphtalia or Izumi finds out I lost my Morph Orb, they'll down right murder me," He thought horrified. Just then, a cell phone went off in his pocket. "Dear god, don't tell me," He quickly dashed into an adjacent hallway, hopping no one saw him. He pulled out a strange looking smartphone like device that was ringing and activated it. A small hologram of a humanoid purple dragon clad in a festive red trench coat appeared.

"Hey Commander, what's up?" Jaden said sheepishly.

"We already know, Akame says your friend Alexis has your orb, should someone decide to kill you I have a very tasteful and dignified funeral planned for you," The Commander said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," Jaden said defeated.

"Though not the reason I'm calling, we have a problem," The Commander said, his tone quickly turning serious. "We've detected a large assortment of Glitches on Academy Island, a handful of which are headed your way, Naoto's already on the island checking out why they've made a visit,"

"I literally tried to quit duel academy for this reason," Jaden said horrified.

"I know, I understand why you wanted to distant yourself from your friends," The Dragon said sympathetically. "Meet up with the others and head to these coordinates ASAP."

"You got it boss," Jaden said, ending the call. He headed out unaware Professor Stein heard his conversation.

"Now to find Alexis, get my orb back, and save the day," Jaden said, only to hear a familiar assortment of clanks and gears outside the window he was passing. "Damn, I've got to call the others, this won't be easy."

Just then, the Glitches noticed Jaden and fired several rounds at him. Jaden quickly bolted away from the window, and rolled away from the attacks. "Going to need Lady Luck on my side to get out of this one," As he moved, Jaden's eyes flashed a glowing red, not unlike that of his missing orb.

As he dodged, the shards of glass missed Jaden completely, as if luck were on his side. "Akame, grab my orb," Jaden said into his communicator, "We got Glitches here, everyone else, rendezvous with me, as much as it pains me to say it, It's Morphin' Time."

"I'm on it," The red eyed girl said from her end of the conversation. The girl had snuck into the store room and helped herself to the multitude of snacks stored away at the time. The others had spread out over the island for one reason or another. Focusing, a quick wave of green energy washed over Akame, turning her invisible. Akame weaved through the students in hopes of finding Jaden's orb and Kotaro.

Alexis managed to get a stack of textbooks to use as a makeshift booster seat for the toddler in question, who was happily eating away at a tiny sandwich. The two were presently seated at a table with Chazz, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Atticus.

"So you think this chunk of plastic is why Jaden doesn't want to stay at Duel Academy?" Chazz asked skeptically. He was looking at the orb through the light fixture above.

"Well, yeah," Alexis said, uncertain herself. "Just, what I felt off of it,"

"Yeah, I got nothing," Chazz said, tossing it back to Alexis.

"This is the only lead we have to my little sister's fiancé backing out of their overdue marriage," Atticus said, tears flowing from his eyes.

"It ok," Kotaro said, handing the pop star wannabe a napkin.

"Thank you little buddy," Atticus said, gratefully accepting it.

Just then, the academy building shook violently, causing everyone to panic.

"What in the sweet name of sanity was that?" Hasselberry demanded horrified.

"Bad guys," Kotaro said bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Chazz asked confused. Kotaro just pointed, everyone turned to see Jaden, delivering a roundhouse kick to one of six Glitches that followed him. This caused most of the students to run off in fear. One tried to deliver a punch to the red jacket wearing duelist, which was quickly blocked by Jaden. He then ducked and hoisted one over his shoulder, causing it to hit one Glitch behind Jaden.

"I got five in on the slacker," Chazz said, impressed with the martial artistry Jaden was displaying.

"That a private bet or can anyone join?" Hasselberry said amused.

Kotaro meanwhile, had slowly begun to climb down the tower of books and chair, the red ball in his hand. "Akame," Kotaro said bluntly. Just then, an invisible force lifted Kotaro up.

"Wait, what?" Alexis said astonished seeing Kotaro being lifted and carried outside. Instinctively, she and the others followed.

Jaden soon found himself in the courtyard, his battle pushing them outside. "Hey Naofumi," The guy with the shield, who Syrus and the others assumed was Naofumi, quickly rushed up, and put his arm to his shield.

"Soul Saber!" Naofumi slashed one of the Glitches with a yellow energy sword he produced by drawing it from his shield.

"Where are the others?" Jaden asked worried.

"Lovely to see you too fearless leader," Naofumi said sarcastically. "Al and Sakura are scaring off people for an evac with Sakura's zombie look, and Yuki's biting some of the robots."

"Good to know," Jaden said with a laugh.

"Jaden, what's going on?" Syrus demanded confused.

"Explain later, save yourself for now!" Jaden ordered horrified.

"Good plan," Akame said, reappearing, still holding Kotaro.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked surprised.

"Akame, hold him until we get back," Akame answered dully, handing Kotaro over to Alexis, while taking the orb back.

"Thanks Akame, now where are, oh never mind." Jaden said, turning confused to see four other rather strange creatures: a wolf in a black sundress, a living suit of armor with white eyes seven feet tall that was presently holding a decapitated zombie in one arm, and her head in the other. With them was a young girl, roughly ten years old with blond hair in a blue and white dress. Strangely she had white feathered wings on her back.

"Fight going badly?" Jaden asked, noticing the burn marks on the armor.

"Yup," The armor said in an echoed like tone.

"And now we know how Kotaro got out," Akame said in her dull tone.

Naofumi on the other hand got angry, "Filo, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Kotaro wanted to play hide n' seek, he's good at it," The girl said with a happy look. Kotaro nodded in agreement.

"Uh Al, can you put me back together?" The zombie girl asked awkwardly.

"Sure Sakura," The armor said, attaching the zombie's head. The wolf shook her head, turning into a teenage girl.

"Jaden, explanation, NOW!" Alexis ordered horrified.

Sighing, Jaden knew he had been caught, then groaned, something about bad luck. "The short version is this, over the summer I was chosen to be a Power Ranger, one of nine heroes to protect the multiverse from an evil mastermind called Chaoticon, and every one of these guys are from alternate dimensions, Kotaro included." He then turned and pointed. "This is Naofumi, Filo, Sakura, Yuki, Alphonse, and Akame," He pointed to in order, the shield user, the winged girl, the zombie, the wolf girl, the armor, and the black haired girl. Everyone either waved or nodded when Jaden spoke their name.

"Oh no, no more lies and bullcrap Yuki," Viper said enraged. He, the other staff members and the exchange students ran up to him, "You actually think this charade will convince us you can leave?"

"One, language, there's a three year old present, two I have a zombie, a living suit of armor, and a wolf girl present, plus the scrap metal, how much more do I have to prove this is real?" Jaden demanded annoyed.

"I can think of one way," Naofumi said mischievously then turned to Filo, "Treat bulky man like spear guy,"

As if to explain, Filo was covered in a massive puff of smoke, replacing her with a gigantic hen like bird with white and pink feathers. On her face was a rage filled glare. "I hate Spear Guy,"

"Wait, what?" Viper asked mortified.

BAM!

Filo kicked Viper in the balls so hard, he flew back about thirty feet, passing out in the process.

"How?" Axel asked horrified.

"Filo wins again!" The girl said happily, turning into human, then pumping her fists in the air.

"Good girl," Naofumi said, a rare smile on his face. He then noticed the look on her face, then that Filo was looking at Shirley the alligator. "No, you can't eat the alligator."

"But I want food," Filo said pouting.

"You're joking right?" Jim asked nervously.

"Not even a little, I've seen her swallow things bigger than Viper whole," Naofumi explained honestly. Everyone then got nervous around the bird girl.

Bonaparte quickly hid behind Chazz, "Eat him first, I'm chewy,"

"You coward," Chazz spat angrily.

"No, he smells funny," Filo pouted.

"I told you to do laundry," Jaden smirked.

"Monsters," Kotaro said, pointing to the horizon. Several dozen more Glitches ran over, weapons armed.

"AL!" Jaden bellowed horrified. The armor slapped his open palms together, then slapped them to the ground. The earth and stone shifted, becoming a blast wall against the volley of energy blasts.

"HOW?" Blair asked amazed.

"Alchemy," Alphonse said bluntly.

"You have a plan?" Ms. Fontaine asked Jaden.

"Of course, get everyone out of here, we've got work to do," Jaden ordered. "And for the love of god, keep Kotaro safe, one lady I hang out with will murder us all if one hair on his head is harmed," Then he imagined the rage filled face of one Izumi Curtis. "Her rage alone is worse than the combined might of both the Egyptian gods and the Sacred Beasts."

"He's not joking, she's my teacher, I still fear her," Alphonse admitted, clanking in his armor.

"I'm a zombie, and she scares me to death," Sakura said just a frightened.

"She can't be that bad, right?" Jesse's question was answered by silence.

"Sakura, call in some back up," Jaden ordered, taking charge.

"Right," The zombie girl pulled back her sleeve, revealing a white colored watch with a hexagon shaped face plate. "Transport Arc Beetle!" A small flash of light shot out of her watch. When the light died out, an insectoid robot took its place. The robot was primarily red and yellow with a green visor acting as its eyes and had a large silver blade like horn. On its hands were three flamethrower like cannons.

"In you go," Sakura lifted up the faceplate and pulled out a hexagon shaped gold coin with a beetle image on it. She then pressed a button on Arc Beetle's back, opening up the panel, revealing a slot where the coin would go. After inserting it, the beetle seemed to wake up.

"What is that thing and where do I buy one?" Chazz asked amazed.

"He's Arc Beetle, a Medabot from this one alternate reality, to them, Medabots are as popular as Duel Monsters is to us," Jaden explained.

"Evacuation detail Arc Beetle, get to work," Sakura ordered, Arc Beetle nodded. Sakura then took off the watch, and gave it to Syrus. "We're trusting you to watch Arc Beetle, ok?" Syrus nodded, attaching the watch to his wrist.

"The robot is actually kinda cool," Adrien said amazed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Filo, protect these guys until we get back ok?" Naofumi asked, the girl nodded with a happy grin.

"Now for the main event," Jaden said, everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright rangers, what time is it?"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" The six shouted in unison. "Nebula Morpher on!" A bright flash of light engulfed their respective left forearms. After the light died down, each was wearing a large red, black, and blue bracer that looked more on the lines of an attack blaster, with a grip under the barrel. In the center was a port where the rangers could attached their orbs in the center of a white outlined star. The barrel was orange colored. The rangers grabbed their morph orbs, sliding the first layer over, the six seemed to activate the small orbs, as they glowed a bright color. Locking the base onto the port on the morphers, the six then moved it like a control switch. They hit the trigger on the sides bellowing:

"UNITE THE COSMOS!"

-Morphing Sequence-

Jaden was in a jungle, the constellation for Leo in front of him. Throwing in some trick moves, Jaden ran through it, each star added a piece of armored spandex like material on. It was red, black and silver with a silver belt, which had a buckle big enough to hold another orb, and white gloves. Jaden's orb crashed into his body, attaching where his heart was, adding a star like logo. The last star attached to his head, creating a red helmet with a roaring lion like visor. "King of the Celestial Jungle: Red Leo Ranger!"

Yuki was next, running through the forest on all fours into the constellation of Lupus. Each star added a different part to her armored form, although the material looked more like suede fur than spandex, and clawed gloves and boots. As the visor attached, it looked more like a howling wolf. "Hunter of the Grand Forest: Blue Lupus Ranger!"

Al was in a wresting ring, he ran backwards and used the ropes to slingshot himself into the Taurus Constellation. The black armor he wore over his already armored form seemed to make his muscles look bigger than already where. He jumped and slammed his fist into the final star, adding a helmet with a bull horned visor. "Champion of the Divine Ring: Black Taurus Ranger!"

From the shadow of a bamboo forest, Akame slashed the green stars of the Chameleon constellation. Each slash added more to her form fitting armor with mini skirt. As she finished, Akame was given a helmet with a spiral on the top of the visor, and two on each side of her head like hair buns. "Assassin of the Cosmic Guild: Green Chameleon Ranger!"

Sakura was given a pair of pink feathered wings, and flew into the Aquila Constellation. Each star added a piece of her outfit, ending with a helmet with a visor of an eagle midflight. She landed center stage on a concert platform. "Songstress of the Astro Stage: Pink Aquila Ranger!"

Finally, Naofumi swam through a current of water, into the Dorado constellation. Each adding a new piece of yellow armor, ending with a fish like visor helmet. Including on this helmet's visor was a black protrusion like a swordfish's nose. "Blade of the Meteor Sea: Yellow Dorado Ranger!"

-End Morphing Sequence-

"POWER RANGERS NEBULA!" The six roared in agreement. They charged at the oncoming army, intent on beating the villains.

"That's, that's, but, how?" Adrien was needless to say speechless. Alexis was speechless too, however for a different reason. She could feel the same energy from when she touched Jaden's Spatial orb earlier. This must have been what she felt earlier.

Jaden quickly delivered a barrage of punches, pushing one into Al's uppercut. Sakura took to the skies, and threw one Glitch into three others. Akame turned invisible, delivering a powerful kick to one, which Naofumi then judo chopped. Yuki slashed away at her opponents, acting like an actual predator.

"Kick their asses damn it!" Chazz cheered, watching from farther away.

"This is just too damned cool," Axel admitted with a smile.

"Language, there's kids present!" Alexis reprimanded.

"Let's finish this guys, morphers out!" Jaden ordered, as everyone brought their morphers to shoulder level.

Pulling the trigger, the six declared in unison: "ALL STAR CRASH!" The six energy beams connected, becoming a six pointed star based energy beam, eliminating the remaining Glitches.

"That was awesome!" Syrus said amazed at the display of power.

"So, still think being red is a bad idea Chazz?" Jaden asked amused.

"Can it slacker," Chazz said with an impressed smirk.

Just then, Jaden's helmet communicator went off. "Go ahead Naoto,"

"Guys, I've found the field commander, he's at this abandoned lab on the island using a ton of equipment to pull a meteor to hit the island," The detective princess said firmly. Naoto was from a separate reality all together, home to the silver ranger. But she was best known as the detective prince, a prodigy specializing in deductive reasoning. However being that she didn't feel respected as female, Naoto disguised herself as a boy, going to incredible lengths to cover her real gender. Though out of habit, she still binds her chest.

"I know that place, we're on the way, we need number 62!" Jaden said recognizing the location from his helmet's HUD. Jaden's belt buckle lit up, and opened revealing another orb. This one was a pale yellow with a chariot and horse on the orb. The base, like Jaden said, was labelled 62.

"Skill orb on: Auriga," Jaden exchanged his red orb for this new one. "Activate Nebula Riders!" Jaden shot a blast of energy through each ranger then himself. In a flash of light, each ranger was given a motorcycle to match their ranger colors, had a replica of their visors on the wind shields, and each a different build. Jaden's was a red sport racing modified cycle, that strangely had a side car with a white and gold lion face. Al's was a bulky four wheeler with heavy treaded wheels, Sakura's was a trike with a wing based spoiler, Naofumi's was more on the lines of a motocross bike with blades attached to the front fender, Yuki's was a street bike with claws on the fenders, while Akame's was a green racing motorcycle with a curled tail as a spoiler.

"You do have licenses, right?" Syrus asked amazed at the vehicles summoned as the rangers mounted them.

"Of course, and after this is over, you can help put the sidecar to good use, it's the least I can do," Jaden said, before the others raced off.

"Last one there buys lunch!" Yuki declared happily.

"You're on wolf girl!" Sakura said with an equal tone.

"Shepard, why didn't you stop them?" Stein asked infuriated. However the headmaster failed to respond. Instead he was deep in thought.

"The way he took charge, protecting the others, maybe I had Jaden all wrong from the start," He thought curiously.

"Bald," Kotaro said dully, pointing to Shepard.

"Well, you heard the Sergeant, full evacuation details, now MOVE!" Hasselberry ordered. ArcBeetle returned the salute, then hoisted Syrus onto his shoulders. Filo, in her bird form, picked the still unconscious Viper by the back of his jacket in her beak.

"I have to do this," Jim said, getting onto Filo's back. "Yah girl," The bird moved full throttle, happily shaking Viper doing so.

The rangers rolled over to the animal testing lab, all ending in a tie.

"Akame cheated like twice," Sakura pointed out.

"Did not," She insisted.

"Guys, let's just find the commander, and beat him already," Jaden ordered, taking charge. The six heroes walked through the long since abandoned testing lab, and noticed the jungle like interior.

"So, what was this lab used for?" Naofumi asked confused.

"They were teaching monkeys how to duel," Jaden answered honestly. "Laugh all you will, Wheeler did a good job,"

"It still amazes me how much your world relies on a card game," Al admitted honestly. Akame, however noticed something off. Arriving in the control room, the team of five quickly found Naoto, being held hostage by the insectoid man, his drills pointed at her neck.

"Alright rangers, hand over the orbs, or the snoop gets it!" The villain ordered.

"I don't take orders from freaks in armor," Jaden said firmly. Al rolled his eyes at that statement.

"I am the great Knighterror, and I demand," The insect began, only to realize he was only speaking to the red, yellow, blue, black, and pink rangers. "Wait weren't their six of you here?"

"What can I say, Akame's overprotective and paranoid," Jaden said with a smile under his visor. Just then, Akame delivered a powerful and invisible strike to the back of Knighterror's head, disorienting him.

"I love it when you do that," Naoto said grateful as Knighterror's grip loosened. She then turned to the spandex wearing heroes and turned serious. "He's planning on getting the sacred beast cards to absorb the morphing grid and syphon off your powers."

"Um, how?" Jaden asked confused. The Sacred Beasts were under a pretty advanced locking mechanism called the Spirit Gates. He wasn't surprised at why this guy wanted the cards to take their powers away honestly. The trio could absorb the life force out of Duel Spirits, so with the resources Chaoticon had, it could be an easy fix.

"I'm attracting a meteor, one big enough to kill most life on the planet," Knighterror sneered getting back up. "The Sacred beasts will survive honestly, and the humans that do as well will make excellent slaves,"

"Well then, shall we?" Yuki asked rhetorically. They all nodded in agreement.

"Nebula Weapons on!" Three pieces appeared in front of the rangers, a red and yellow grip with three lock points one of which could hold a Spatial Orb, a black, blue, and silver double sided ax blade, and a curved sword blade.

"Nebula Sword!" Jaden said, assembling all three pieces into one blade.

"Nebula Blade!" Naofumi only added the top portion of the blade, creating a lighter sword.

"Nebula Ax!" Alphonse used the center and grip to create a tomahawk weapon.

"Nebula Claw!" Folding down the ax blades, Yuki attached her blade to the lower port, creating a slashing claw.

"Nebula Saber!" Grabbing the grip only, Akame flipped it upside down, and pulled out a thin blue blade.

"Nebula Buster!" Sakura just grabbed the grip, using it as a gun.

"Naoto, go hide, everyone else, GET HIM!" Jaden ordered firmly. Naoto nodded in agreement, then ran off, only to see something in an adjacent room that worried her.

With drills spinning, Knighterror charged, he swung his claws, trying to attack the rangers. However the heroes had him out numbered. Jaden and Alphonse blocked his claws with their weapons, allowing Naofumi and Akame to jump onto their shoulders, delivering a powerful slash to his armor.

As his armor sparked, Knighterror took several steps back, annoyed. "You accursed rangers,"

"Cursed, no not really," Sakura smirked, firing a few shots at him. The bug man deflected the attacks, where Yuki tried to slash the villain. Knighterror blocked with his own claws. Using this as an opening, Sakura flew over and delivered an assortment of kicks to Knighterror's back.

"Everybody move," Jaden ordered putting his morph orb onto the back connector port on his Sword. The weapon glowed red with power, "Grand Regulus Fang!" Jaden delivered a powerful assortment of slashes to the monster, pushing him away and destroying his armor in the same blow.

"GUYS!" Naoto bellowed infuriated, getting the rangers' collective attention. The six followed her, unaware Knighterror was still barely conscious. On a separate set of computers, Naoto had downloaded Viper's plans onto a flash drive. The open files needless to say infuriated her. "Viper's planning to syphon off the life force of everyone on this island using the bio bands, apparently he thinks he can bring his son back to life,"

"We have to destroy this lab, the results of raising the dead could be catastrophic," Alphonse said horrified, only to realize what he said. "Sorry Sakura," He apologized to the zombie with crossed arms.

"Any idea how to do that?" Yuki asked concerned. Naoto nodded, and lead the team deeper into the complex to the main reactor.

"Blow it up," Naoto explained happily.

"With pleasure," Jaden said, activating his buckle and pulling out a pale white colored spatial orb. Rather than a constellation, this orb had overlapping rings of red, orange, blue, green, black, pink, gold, silver, and black, unlike the past used orbs, this one however had SN on its crimson base. He activated the orb and tossed it into the air. As the ball flew up, a portal opened up summoning a sleek futuristic space shuttle with the Nebula Ranger's logo on both wings. The nose cone then opened up, revealing a large gun barrel that extended outward. The wings expanded, revealing grips to hold it steady. The thrusters and rudder then folded down and around, revealing ten ports to connect Spatial orbs, one at the top of the blaster, and nine on the back arranged in a circle. The rudder then shifted down and rotated 180 degrees, becoming a trigger. Jaden grabbed the blaster as the SN orb attached to the top. The rangers then added their morph orbs onto the back ports.

"Super Nova Cannon!" Alphonse held the cannon onto his shoulder, while Yuki and Naofumi grabbed the grips. Finally Sakura and Akame put their hands onto Yuki, Naofumi, and Jaden's shoulders. "FIRE!" A powerful beam made up of the six colors of the rangers shot into the device. The blast easily destroyed the reactor, and began a catastrophic meltdown.

"Time to go!" Jaden pointed out.

Akame activated her buckle and pulled out another spatial orb, a green one numbered 15. "Skill orb on: Bootes!" Shooting downward, the rangers and Naoto's legs were covered in green energy. At speeds on par with an Olympian, the seven heroes ran out of the building in record time, just in time for the explosion to go off.

"That, that always sucks," Naoto said out of breath. "At least we beat this monster,"

"That all depends, did we stop the meteor?" Jaden asked confused, only to see the giant rock in question arriving in the atmosphere, brightening the sky even more so than it should be.

"Well that answers that," Jaden said amazed.

"Time for the zords and blow it to kingdom come," Yuki said happily. It was no secret she loved using them. However her good mood was replaced by shock seeing the heavily damaged remains of Knighterror crawl out of the debris.

"You, you think this is over!" He demanded, pulling out a black box with a gold symbol on it.

"Uh oh," Naofumi said in fear, recognizing the box.

"Not by a longshot," Knighterror crushed the box in his hand, allowing for dark energy to cover the monster.

"Single file everyone," Crowler ordered as the students loaded onto the boats. Everyone wasn't quick to get to them at first, however ArcBeetle fired a volley of fireballs into the sky and changed their minds instantly. Added to the fact that one large meteor was aimed at the island did make things easier.

"Is that everyone?" Bonaparte asked concerned, hoping his step son Marcel was ok.

"That should be," Ms. Fontaine said, now holding Kotaro.

Just then, a flash of light appeared near the docks. When it died out, two more people showed up. The first was a kid, roughly 12 years old clad in a blue tunic vest with white poufy pants. He had blue spiked hair tied into a low and long ponytail which was held together with a white turban with a red jewel on the front. Around his neck was a gold colored flute attached to a necklace.

The other person was an adult woman with short spikey white hair. She was clad in a black skin tight outfit, however she wasn't exactly complete. Her right eye was covered with a black eye patch with a few stray veins peeking out from it. Her right arm was also a gun metal grey colored prosthetic with a bulky green shoulder and hand.

"Boss, Aladdin," Filo said happily, pointing to the two.

"Oh, hey kids," The adult, Boss apparently said, pulling out a cigarette.

"I take it you guys are with Jaden's new friends?" Alexis asked running up.

"I'm with Akame specifically, the names Najenda," She said flicking her lighter.

"Hi, I'm Aladdin, I'm a traveler," The boy said happily. "I never get to see the Megazord battle up close,"

"Mega what now?" Alexis asked confused.

"Wait for it," Najenda said expectantly.

Just then, the entire island shook violently as a massive discharge of black energy shot into the sky.

"I'LL GET THOSE DAMNED CARDS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Knighterror bellowed angered, now a fifty foot titan, his wounds erased. "EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK OPEN THAT DAMNED GATE BY HAND!"

"This happens?" Hassleberry asked horrified.

"Daily," Boss said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"You know you can't smoke here right?" Syrus said shyly.

"Literally do not care," She said dryly.

"Any chance I can bum one off you?" Crowler asked hopeful.

"You smoke?" Fontaine asked confused.

"Time for the big guns, Sakura your zord's best at aerial combat, handle that space rock until we come get you," Jaden ordered. The zombie nodded. The six rangers then moved the morph spheres on their morphers around.

"WE NEED NEBULA ZORD POWER NOW!" The six were then engulfed into giant versions of their morph orbs, as the interiors turned into cockpits. In a flash of white light, six mighty vehicles then appeared around them.

Sakura's Aquila zord was first, it was a giant pink, black, and grey eagle zord with yellow beak and talons. The orb attached to the back side.

The next zord was Naofumi's Dorada Zord. It was a yellow and grey submarine inspired sword fish like vehicle with blue eyes. The orb attached to the back.

Akame's Chameleon zord was a green and silver colored creature with large red eyes and bronze colored side panels. It opened its mouth revealing a long silver tongue.

Yuki's Lupus Zord was a blue and silver wolf ready to rip apart its opponent.

Al's orb attached to the back of the Taurus zord, a black and silver treaded vehicle with red stripes around its body and wheels with a bull head.

Finally came Jaden's Leo Zord, the biggest of all. It was red, yellow, and silver lion like vehicle with green eyes. Its front paws acted like wings. On the back were two large connector ports which had a rudder on each port. The orb attached to the center of this mighty beast. The six zords fired a concentrated energy blast at Knighterror, pushing him back.

"I've got the rock guys, wish me luck!" Sakura declared, flying off.

"Aladdin's here boys and girls, let's not disappoint," Jaden ordered, seeing the boy on a screen he was observing the evacuation with. "Activate Nebula Megazord!"

"Dibs on arm," Naofumi declared.

"Seconded," Akame agreed.

"Damn it," Yuki groaned annoyed.

_(Insert Go Go Power Rangers Ascending from the Ashes Remix)_

The paws on Jaden's zord flipped around, becoming shoulders and revealing two more connector ports. Naofumi's zord slipped on, orb into the port, becoming the right arm, while The Chameleon zord became the left arm. The Taurus zord and Lupus zord folded inward becoming the legs, while their heads became feet. The bull attached to the right port, while the wolf became the left leg. To complete the transformation, the Leo zord's head rotated 180 degrees around and the jaw dropped down, revealing a silver colored humanoid face with yellow eyes and a black chin.

"Nebula Megazord, Online." Jaden ordered as the mecha landed, taking a fighting pose, the orbs lit up in sequence, signaling it was complete.

"I so want one," Chazz said downright amazed. Everyone wordlessly nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter, I will defeat you rangers!" Knighterror declared charging.

The two titans clashed, weapons out, intent on stopping the other.

"Yuki, best foot forward," Jaden ordered, "Al keep us level," The Megazord's left foot lit up, as the Taurus zord dug into the ground. Using its fangs, the Lupus Zord delivered a mighty barrage of bladed kicks.

"Chameleon whiplash!" Akame declared, the tongue extended from her zord's mouth, using it like a whip. During the lashes, the whip wrapped around Knighterror's arm, and pulled him forward, allowing the Nebula Megazord to slash Knighterror.

"ENOUGH!" Annoyed, Knighterror released a barrage of lightning blasts from his eyes. The attack caused the Megazord to take several steps back in recoil.

"Time to end this, anyone disagree?" Jaden offered, knowing full well the answer.

"Nope," Akame said.

"Not at all," Al offered.

"You know my vote," Naofumi said with a smile.

"Now what do you think?" Yuki smirked. The five rangers rotated their morph orbs again.

"Meteor Breaker on!" Jaden ordered, as the five orbs on the Megazord lit up, energy surging towards the Dorado Zord's blade.

"NEBULA MEGAZORD, SHOOTING STAR SLASH!" A wave of energy caused the blade to double in length, as it delivered a powerful energy slash.

"MASTER CHAOTICON, I'M SORRY!" Knighterror declared with his dying breath.

"That's one problem down, how about the other?" Jaden asked over the comlink, worried because he knew the Meteor Breaker burned up a lot of power for the Megazord.

"Better than expected, but not good enough," Sakura admitted, firing another round of lasers at the meteor. "I've made some debris with this yes, but not well enough, I'm coming down for some archery,"

"Alright, Yuki take Naofumi's place, while Akame go where Yuki was," Jaden ordered. The Aquila Zord arrived, as the three zords disconnected on Jaden's orders. Losing balance momentarily, the Megazord was given a new batch of limbs, with Sakura's zord becoming an arm with a wrist mounted bow.

"Alright one shot, better make it easier," Sakura pulled out another skill orb, a sky blue one numbered 20. "Skill Orb On: Telescopium." A large series of rings appeared on the left arm, and much like a telescope extended their field of vision.

"We're only at," Jaden began only to see something odd. "38% power and rising?" It was here, the island shook again, only this time it wasn't the Megazord's fault. The megazord turned to see the complex that held the Spirit Gate rise up behind it. Just then the spirits of the three Sacred Beasts got near the Megazord. Raviel, Lord of Phantasm and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder touch its shoulders while Uria, Lord of Searing Flames wrapped around its legs. Each of the beasts were evidently powering up the Nebula Megazord.

"That's impossible," Shepard gasped horrified.

"No, they just hate that rock too," Aladdin said firmly, hearing their voices.

"Jaden, what's going on?" Najenda asked confused over the comms.

"From what I gather, the Beasts live here too, they don't want to be bested by a giant pebble, their words not mine," Jaden said with a smile. "The morphing grid must be allowing them to leave temporarily.

"Then time for another Meteor Breaker," Sakura said happily as the five rotated the controls again.

"Lucky bastards," Naofumi grumbled jealous.

"Nebula Megazord: Sacred Beast Shot!" The Lupus zord pulled back the bow line from the Aquila zord as an energy arrow made of red, yellow, and blue energy manifested. The arrow separated midflight and shifted into three replicas of the Beasts, annihilating the meteor.

_(End Song)_

All of Academy Island cheered at full volume as the rangers claimed victory. Naoto on the other hand, made her way to Shepard's office, and sent an email to a certain someone with the data she found in the lab.

"Way to go rangers!" Aladdin cheered victoriously.

"WAY TO PLAY JAY!" Syrus declared happily.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side," Chazz said with a smile. From his own boat, even Aster Phoenix couldn't help but admit this was a new side of Jaden he was reluctant to admit, was impressive.

The six rangers then walked over to the growing crowd of students and staff, each taking off their helmets. In doing so, Al shrunk to his human self. "Mission Complete!" Jaden said with a thumbs up. Everyone cheered harder for the Power Rangers. The crowd insisted on going inside to celebrate. Jaden, one of the last to join, paused a moment, feeling something following him. Turning, Jaden saw nothing, so he shrugged it off. As he turned to join the others, an orange glowing figure briefly appeared behind him.

Viper groaned, finally regaining consciousness hours later, he attempted to move, only to find a heavy weight on his chest.

"What nonsense is this?" Viper demanded, seeing he was now clad in heavy chains, and now not far away from the Slifer Red Dorms.

"You're being arrested Viper," It was Jaden, he turned to see him with a rare sense of anger. Not too far away were the other rangers, positioned to hide someone or something. Alphonse and Sakura were back in human forms. "My friend Naoto got a copy of your files, and your schematics to the Bio Bands. Let's just say Seto Kaiba isn't too thrilled on the idea of you ending the lives of people on his island."

"You, you can't do this to me, I!" Viper began infuriatingly.

"Was only thinking of yourself," This came from his cohort in a red coat. "I've been where you are, despite to bring back a loved one, you could have doomed us all,"

"Al," Jaden said softly.

"What would you know about loss?" Viper shouted enraged.

"Does losing my mother to illness count?" Alphonse demanded. "I learned from my mistake, and we aren't letting you make this one,"

"Let me go this instant!" Viper demanded infuriatingly, shaking against his chains.

"It seems you haven't learned your lesson, Karma if you would," Jaden ordered. Everyone moved to see a red haired teen with a cocky look on his face. In his hands was an assortment of bags.

"So soldier man, any preferences to what you want crammed into your nostrils first, wasabi or Dijon mustard?" Karma sneered with his iconic grin.

"I vote siracha sauce," Yuki offered.

"Hot Sauce!" Sakura declared.

"Salsa!" Jaden cheered.

"Y-you're not serious, are you?" Viper asked getting afraid.

"Oh trust me, I am," Karma said, pulling out some clips to hold Viper's nostrils open.

"NO!" Viper's horrified scream could be heard from the main building.

"Damn, I owe him forty burgers," Chazz admitted jokingly. A party had started in celebration of Jaden's victory/ departure. Presently, everyone was cheering on Aladdin who had started cramming sandwiches of all kinds into his mouth at record speeds.

"Be grateful he hasn't started fondling breasts yet," Najenda said dryly.

"Seriously?" Alexis asked amazed.

"Oh big time," Naoto said with a shudder.

"Looks like you got a new admirer Lexi," Jasmine said with a laugh. Kotaro had grabbed onto Alexis's ankle and held onto a small cup of juice.

"One I don't really mind," Alexis said happily, slowly lifting the boy into her arms. Kotaro nodded happily, showing a rare smile.

"Wait, where's Filo?" Jim asked confused.

"Uh guys?" Axel came in with Adrien. "Did anyone else know Jaden had a demon butler?"

"Oh, that's Sebastian, he's mean," Aladdin finishing one sandwich.

"Now this I got to see," Chazz said excitedly. The others ran out to see a rather hansom man in a late 19th century suit, trying to break Professor Stein's arm in an empty classroom. Filo was sitting on top of the teacher's desk, waiting expectantly.

"You are truly despicable, and I'm a demon," The butler said annoyed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Shepard demanded infuriatingly.

"I caught this gentleman, going for this," Sebastian held up a hand gun, with Stein still in his grip. "To use on Jaden,"

"Stein, what were you thinking?" Fontaine asked horrified.

"I was finally getting rid of Jaden!" The history professor declared infuriatingly. "All he does is sleep through class, and he's considered the best duelist here, everyone started thinking they could just sleep through life and abandon my class,"

"Yeah, it clearly wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you're the most boring teacher here," Alexis spat venomously. This hurt Stein worse than what Sebastian was doing to him. "I mean really, even without Jaden, students would have left your class eventually."

"At this point, I should probably mention that he was in on Viper's little scheme," Sebastian said offhandedly.

"Why must you make things worse for me?" Stein asked horrified.

"Because I love seeing humans miserable, that's why," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Stein, you're FIRED!" Shepard bellowed his rage increased tenfold.

"Shall I keep him company until the authorities arrive?" Sebastian offered with a smile.

"And then can I eat him?" Filo asked hopefully.

"Yes to you, no to her," Shepard told the butler and bird. Filo pouted cutely as Sebastian happily walked Stein out of the room.

A notice then went off on Shepard's PDA, he looked at it, Seto Kaiba was on in the airspace. "Let's get this over with."

Seto landed his Blue-Eyes Jet, as did several dozen black hawk helicopters all with the intent of arresting Viper. However that wasn't the reason Kaiba came in person with so much firepower, it was this whole Power Ranger nonsense. Wearing some armored spandex, six kids, one of who was his student, had fought alien robots. Or rather, three kids, a zombie, an armor, and a werewolf from what he was told.

"Dude you made him cry," Naofumi pointed out to Karma. Seto turned to see the seven walking back into the main building.

"I am to please, learning how to kill the octopus came in handy," Karma sneered hysterically.

"Yes, and your detention record clearly didn't help at all," Sakura said offhandedly.

"Details rotting corpse, details," The boy said shrugging her off.

"Let me guess, you lot are these Power Rangers I heard about?" Kaiba demanded, causing the team to freak out a bit.

"Yup," Jaden said, recovering first. "Pleasure to meet you in person Mr. Kaiba,"

"I'll bet," Kaiba said in his usual rude tone. It was here, Jaden's communicator went off.

"Sorry, that's my boss, I have to take this," Jaden said quickly, then turning to answer it as a normal cell. "Hey boss, what's up?" As Jaden conversed with his commander, Viper was being pulled away by the armed guards. "Uh huh, uh huh, yes he's within walking distance from me,"

"Does he want to speak with?" Kaiba began, only for Jaden to hold up his finger, implying for Kaiba to wait a moment.

"Oh really, Shepard too huh?" At this point, Alexis, Syrus, Atticus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Ms. Fontaine, Shepard, Crowler, and the rangers, had gathered round, confused by what Jaden was talking about. Stein was handcuffed and sent to a different transport. "Great see you in a few, bye." Jaden hung up. "Commander Ryusei wants to talk to you Mr. Kaiba, directly."

"I'm good with that," Kaiba admitted.

"Ritsu honey, beam us up," Jaden said to his communicator. A hologram of a dull lavender haired girl with pixilated blue eyes, wearing a white sundress appeared momentarily.

"You got it Jay," The girl said, as every ally vanished in the same light show that Najenda and Aladdin first appeared in.

When everyone could see again, most of their mouths dropped in awe. They were given a full view of their planet, from space. They were on a spaceship! The transportation pad was located at the lower portion of a well of stairs. Behind them was a massive glass wall, revealing the endless void of space.

"Close your mouths, you'll collect flies," Jaden joked.

"You know weird people Jay," Everyone turned to see a kid, roughly 14 years old with blue hair that was strangely in spiked pigtails.

"You would know Nagisa, I'm still not certain you're a guy, and I've seen you without a shirt on," Jaden retorted back.

"They don't need to know that!" Nagisa shouted horrified.

"Let's go, I'm certain Commander Ryusei's in the War Room," Sakura brought up. Jaden meanwhile nudged Sebastian, and was motioning towards Kotaro.

"Oh yes," Sebastian said, realizing what Jaden was referring to. "Come along Master Kotaro, I'm certain Miss Rose and the others miss you, plus I do believe Miss Shirayuki wouldn't mind your company,"

"Shira," Kotaro said, then reached out to Sebastian. The Englishman gently took the small boy from Alexis's arms.

"Wait, what?" Alexis asked confused.

"We don't like talking about Chaoticon around the little bugger," Yuki explained, a concerned and sorrowful look on her face.

"Why?" Alexis asked confused.

"You'll find out when you talk to the commander," Karma explained, just as concerned.

Those new to the ship walked through, and were astonished by what and who they saw, aliens of all kinds, as well as other people, working in one way or another. Naoto had to go off, something about meeting with a friend, while Karma and Nagisa had to go on another mission, taking Arc Beetle with them. Najenda and Filo stuck with the group, with the older of the two having Aladdin under her arm in a headlock.

"So, are all of these people from alternate realities too?" Syrus asked amazed.

"Most of them are refugees from worlds Chaoticon has already conquered, long before myself and the other eight were chosen to be rangers," Jaden answered sorrowful.

"I counted six rangers, where are the other three?" Kaiba asked rudely.

"Metabee and Yu, The Gold and Silver rangers are off on a mission at the moment and they should be back any time now," Yuki answered. "Alibaba, our orange ranger's off on a solo mission, we don't even know where he is,"

"Why what happened?" Hassleberry asked concerned.

"My brother's in a coma, and he blames himself for it," Al answered.

As the newly made tour group Atticus paused a moment, seeing someone suffering. It was a red haired woman clad in a red medieval maid's outfit, on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors with a rather small brush. Her tears kept filling up her bucket.

"Don't feel bad, Bitch deserves it," Naofumi said, noticing Atticus's gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" Atticus asked confused.

"Among other things, she lied and said I raped her, and tried to kill her little sister with a forest fire," Naofumi answered humorlessly.

"Good god, you're not serious," Atticus asked horrified. The silence from the yellow ranger was more than enough to answer.

The crew finally reached the war room where they were greeted by a humanoid dragon, in his hand was a purple and gold dragon themed can. "Welcome all to the Nexus, headquarters of the resistance!" The alien said with a lively tone.

"Lovely to meet you too," Kaiba said, sitting himself at one of the many chairs at the large conference table.

"Good, everyone's present that matters, now then," Ryusei walked over to Shepard and slammed his cane onto the Headmaster's bald head, "That's for bringing a military special to a school to kill people,"

"I'm sorry ok!" Shepard begged, holding his now throbbing skull.

"I like this guy already," Kaiba admitted with a smile.

"Now then, I guess you want the story from the start," Ryusei asked rhetorically. Everyone nodded. He then pressed a button on the head chair. "Ritsu, start us off,"

"Sir yes sir," The girl said, revealing a hologram of countless individuals who looked rather familiar to what Jaden and the others turned into.

"You didn't think we were the only team of rangers, did you?" Jaden said with a smile. Before them were hundreds of rangers of all colors. Some were vehicle themed, and some were animal themed. Some used powers based on the elements, while others had the ability to call forth dinosaurs to their aid. Some used powerful weapons, others used energy infused kicks and punches.

"How is any of this possible?" Kaiba asked utterly amazed.

"The Morphing Grid, a separate dimension of pure energy that grants every ranger their abilities, including those present," Ryusei explained. "Unfortunately, not all of them are happy endings, mainly because of this guy," Ritsu showed an image of a rather menacing white, gold, and green ranger with a red colored visor. "Lord Drakkon, in many alternate forms of reality, Tommy Oliver is widely considered the greatest ranger of all,"

"Let me guess, this is him, except evil?" Alexis asked rhetorically.

Ryusei nodded. "In his timeline Drakkon fused the Mighty Morphin' White and Green ranger forms into one super powerful form,"

"Ok, wait I thought you said the evil villain behind all of this was some guy named Chaoticon?" Fontaine asked confused.

"He is, we're getting to that," Jaden answered.

"Rushing through this quickly, the Chaoticon we've been referring to died centuries ago, on my home world, but fell to the first Nebula Ranger, a crimson warrior who's sword could command the flames of the sun," Ritsu then proceeded to show images of a red and black ranger with a firebird themed visor. In his hands were a silver shield and sword. "After he died, many of his followers still remained, and I've been an active member of a police force against them,"

"Then Drakkon tried to take the Morphing Grid for himself, but a massive army of Power Rangers stopped him, but not without some hiccups," Sakura continued. "Drakkon temporarily tapped into the morphing grid to remake reality, but was undone, but not everything was put back together correctly,"

"Among those things was Chaoticon's ghost coming back, and possessed Kotaro's big brother, Ryuchi," Jaden said firmly. They showed the image of the guy in question, and the natives of Jaden's dimension gasped horrified. Ryuchi was wearing a grey skeleton themed armor with black and yellow highlights. Over that was a white cloak.

"So yeah, this is why I didn't want to talk about him around Kotaro.

**And done with chapter 1. Don't worry, this is basically part one of two for a pilot episode. Now don't think I'm abandoning my other stories. But this is basically a side project.**

**Ranger Bios**

**Jaden Yuki**

**Series of Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Ranger color: Red Leo**

**Preferred Nebula Weapon Configuration: Sword**

**Ranger Power: Probability Manipulation. Jaden can force good luck to happen to himself in times of need. However he must use it sparingly, being that the good luck must be balanced out with the bad luck. Should he over use it, it could hypothetically cause a horrific accident that could kill him.**

**Ranger Counterpart: Lucky**

**Alibaba Saluja**

**Series of Origin: Magi**

**Ranger Color: Orange Scorpio**

**Preferred Nebula Weapon Configuration: Spear**

**Ranger Power: Scorpion Tail. Alibaba has a scorpion tail coming out the base of his spine that can stretch great distances, lift heavy objects, and paralyze his opponents.**

**Ranger Counterpart: Stinger**

**Yuki**

**Series of Origin: Wolf Children**

**Ranger Color: Blue Lupus**

**Preferred Nebula Weapon Configuration: Claw**

**Ranger Power: Werewolf form. Yuki was born with the ability to freely turn back and forth between human and wolf at will. When bonded to the Blue Spatial orb, it enhanced it to a full fledge werewolf form. Yuki prefers to use her wolf form out of experience.**

**Counterpart: Garu**

**Metabee MK-3**

**Series of Origin: Medabots**

**Ranger Color: Gold Libra Ranger**

**Preferred Nebula Weapon Configuration: Crossbow**

**Ranger Power: Technopathy. Metabee can shoot cables out of his fingers to instantly take control over any machine, including other Medabots or Glitches. After becoming the gold ranger for the first time, Metabee's upgraded body of Saikachi was heavily damaged being the body couldn't handle the morphing grid and burnt out circuits and motors. A new body was built for him by Dr. Aki, CEO of Medacorp. and Nate Silvia, the Gold Beast Morpher Ranger.**

**Counterpart: Balance**

**Alphonse Elric**

**Series of Origin: Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 version**

**Ranger Color: Black Taurus**

**Preferred Nebula Weapon Configuration: Ax**

**Ranger Power: Shapeshifting. Alongside his brother Edward, Alphonse Elric foolishly tried to resurrect their dead mother with Alchemy. This caused Alphonse his body, while Edward lost a leg. At a cost of his arm, Edward was able to bind his brother's soul to a nearby suit of armor. Upon becoming the black ranger, Alphonse gained the ability to switch back and forth between human and armor. In addition, he can use his dimension's native ability of Alchemy without a transmutation circle.**

**Counterpart: Champ**

**Yu Narukami**

**Series of Origin: Persona 4 the Animation**

**Ranger Color: Silver Ophiuchus**

**Preferred Nebula Weapon Configuration: Scythe**

**Ranger Power: Venomous Gaze. When they make eye contact with him, Yu can temporarily stun his opponents be they organic or robotic.**

**Counterpart: Naga Ray**

**Akame**

**Series of Origin: Akame Ga Kill**

**Ranger Color: Green Chameleon**

**Preferred Nebula Weapon Configuration: Saber**

**Ranger Power: Invisibility.**

**Counterpart Hammie**

**Sakura Minamoto**

**Series of Origin: Zombieland Saga**

**Preferred Nebula Weapon Configuration: Buster**

**Ranger Power Resurrection: Sakura has been dead for 10 years, having been hit by a car, but can freely switch between life and death by touching her scar. In her ranger form, Sakura can fly.**

**Counterpart: Raptor 283**

**Naofumi Iwatami**

**Series of Origin: Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Ranger Color: Yellow Dorado**

**Preferred Nebula Weapon Configuration: Blade**

**Ranger Power: Soul Saber. Initially only able to fight with the Legendary Shield of Melromarc, Naofumi can draw a sword made out of pure energy to fight.**

**Counterpart: Spada**

**Before I go, I would like to bring up that Knighterror's counterpart is based off Kight Reidlich, the main villain of the Dekaranger (Japanese counterpart of SPD) 10 years later special. I did this purposely. In recent years, the prop department has been reusing Sentai monsters within the season, throwing in a new paint scheme, coloring, and primary weapons. So I decided to mix it up a bit by throwing in some monsters that never got to America. Any suggestions, I will consider them, but please use actual accounts so I can converse with you about it.**

**Also, yes I am fully aware that Garu is a guy while Yuki is a girl. This is actually an older Power Ranger Tradition which ended in Wild Force, when dubbing from Sentai. However it usually was the yellow ranger instead. I just decided to mix it up a little bit. Also as a filler, most of the crew of the Nexus is reused monster costumes, like what they did with the Warrior Dome and Sledge's ship. **

**Next time on Power Rangers Nebula: Welcome to the Nexus: As Jaden's friend's get acquainted with the Nexus, the squad leader Shados attacks the ship, forcing the rangers to go on the offensive. The only problem is, the zord still need to refuel from their last battle. **

**So leave a review, and I'll see you chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers Nebula**

**AN: SEX! Thank you, now that I have your collective attention, there's something important I need to bring up to you all. Over the past two to three years, I've been keeping my eye out on a plagiarist on the site who steals stories belonging to other users under multiple accounts. I myself am one of his victims. Beforehand he went by a pen name ending in vanmatre. Now he's back, under the name Jeremy Rhodes. How do I know this? First, he always steals the same stories, usually Yu-Gi-Oh GX/ 5d's, Digimon, Pokemon, and Fairy Tail stories. Second he always says he adopted it from such and such a user. Third, I reviewed a story of his asking if it was vanmatre, he deleted the story I reviewed, blocked my account, then reposted the stolen story. So keep an eye out on this guy, he lies and you could be next.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Nexus**

The Nexus was a gigantic space station, making several skyscrapers dwarf in comparison. From what Jaden had been told, it was partially modeled after Terra Venture, the space colony that once held the Lost Galaxy Rangers. It was a cool gun metal grey color with a large flat top instead of a domed city. Presently however, Jaden and the others had another problem to deal with.

"His brother?" Alexis asked horrified for the fourth time.

"Again, yes," Naofumi said annoyed.

"So I apparently need to ask this, really I do," Kaiba began annoyed. "What's stopping you from just going over and using that giant attack Mega Whatever, to just step on Chaoticon?"

"Three reasons, first of which is I promised Kotaro I'd bring his brother back," Jaden said honestly. "Second is he's on Ryuuchi's world, third and most importantly, it's protected by a near indestructible energy barrier, preventing us from entering their world."

"I approve of the third reason more than the other two," Kaiba admitted.

"Then how you getting in?" Hassleberry asked concerned.

"We actually have the solution to that, want to see?" Ryusei asked excited.

"Yes," Kaiba said practically jumping out of his seat. All of this ranger tech was absolutely fascinating, plus the monsters, weapons, and vehicles would be great inspiration for future Duel Monster Cards.

Ryusei chuckled happily at that. "Follow me,"

Ryusei lead the adults out, while Jaden decided to go to the cafeteria, only to be blocked by Alexis. "Oh no, you're still in big trouble,"

Jaden sighed exhausted. "Let me guess, you guys want in, all of you?"

"Uh, yeah!" Chazz said excitedly.

"And this is the exact reason why I didn't tell anyone of you this," Jaden sighed annoyed. "I didn't want you guys getting involved."

"But, why?" Syrus demanded. "We've helped you dozens of times before,"

"Yeah, with a card game, not actual hand to hand combat," Jaden said firmly. "Yu has a giant ghost thing he can summon, Metabee's armed to the teeth with weapons, Akame's menacing, Yuki's part wolf, Al does his whole Alchemy thing, Alibaba knows how to work a sword, and Naofumi's got his shield,"

"Thank you kindly," Naofumi said prideful.

"It's true," Akame agreed.

"He's not wrong," Al admitted.

"I do what I can," Yuki admitted sheepishly.

"Hey what about me?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"You're already dead, so I don't really have to worry if you get stabbed in the chest too much," Jaden reminded flatly.

"You, you know what, that's a good point," Sakura reluctantly admitted.

"But still, we can," Alexis began, only for Jaden's gaze to meet her own. He was being firm about this, something Alexis never saw in Jaden. But worse yet, he was afraid, afraid of losing them.

"Alright then, but maybe we could help out on the ship?" Hassleberry offered.

"We get attacked, often, so no," Jaden said flatly.

"More so often then you think too," Jaden shuddered at the tone. He turned to see a rather stern man dressed in a government official like business suit.

"Kurasuma, hey, what's up?" Jaden asked sheepishly.

"The amount of times you've lost your morph orb, guess what that means?" Kurasuma asked half rhetorically, half seriously.

"More training," Jaden bowed his head in defeat.

"Move it," Kurasuma ordered.

As Kurasuma and Jaden moved out of the room, everyone was shocked to see Kotaro walk up again. With a smirk, the group walked into the hallway. "You can't stay out of trouble?" Alexis said with a smile, bending down to the boy. Just then, someone poked her, hard. "Ow,"

"You villain, stay away from Kotaro!" Another three year old said. It was a black haired kid holding a small blue plastic sword. Behind him was a girl holding a giraffe plushy, and a pair of blonde twins, one smiling one frowning on the verge of tears.

"Evil," The smiling twin said.

"Evil," The frowning twin said.

"No, Alexis friend," Kotaro said firmly.

The lead boy looked confused. "No, she is the monster,"

"Taka, no," The girl said, taking the sword away. "If Kotaro says this lady is a friend, then she is a friend,"

"Taka, did you take the other out on an unauthorized field trip again?" Sakura asked, noticing the kids.

"Taka followed Kotaro," The girl said, "Then we followed Taka,"

"This is why you're our favorite Kirin," Naofumi said with a smile. "Hey Takuma, Kazuma," He was implying the smiling twin, then the frowning twin.

"Taka, what have we said about mistreating guests?" Both Atticus and Hassleberry's eyes then lit up. It was a woman with apple red hair clad in a simple blue medieval like dress. "You should know better by now,"

"She is the monster!" Taka shouted grabbing his toy back, then waving his sword again.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact Alexis is Kotaro's newest crush would it?" Yuki asked with a smirk. Tears then began to flow from Taka.

"Oh dear, he's getting fussy again," The lady said grabbing the toddler.

"See you later Shirayuki," Naofumi said with a smile. It was here he noticed Atticus's look and couldn't resist. "Say hi to that boyfriend of yours too, would you?" This crushed the duo's hearts.

"Sure, I get that a lot," Shirayuki said with a smile. The toddlers then followed as Taka cried into Shirayuki's chest.

"You had to crush my dreams so easily?" Atticus said dryly.

"It's better this way, come on commissary on me, I'm starving," Naofumi said dryly. "We can wait for Jaden then we can figure out what to do with you guys,"

"Great idea," Yuki said.

"But Jaden said," Syrus began.

"He's just being overprotective, personally, I say we keep you guys around," Naofumi said with a smile.

Naofumi led the team through the halls of the space ship, only to see two strange creatures, one of which had a golf club. It was a small green humanoid frog with a white stomach that had a yellow star on it. The only form of clothing it wore was a yellow cap with a red star. He was standing on the railing to better hold the golf club, prepared to hit the golf ball bellow.

The other person was a human girl in a white dress with blue rings at the hem of the skirt. However what the newcomers were shocked with was her blue hair. It wasn't the color that bothered them, but how it was styled. Her hair had been converted into eight squid like tentacles. They actually looked like they were moving around, it was actually kinda scary looking. Coupled together with the fact her white hat looked like a squid helped complete the look.

"Squid Girl, Keroro, what are you two doing?" Yuki asked annoyed.

"Hush human," Squid Girl said angered. "I got a week of chores riding on this bet,"

"Human?" Chazz asked confused.

"She's a rare species of squid from her home dimension, everything a squid can do, she can do," Yuki explained. "We keep her around to keep an eye on Squid Girl, apparently she wanted to conquer the surface,"

"Why?" Syrus asked confused.

"Now wait just a kraken minute human, don't pretend like you don't know," Squid Girl said crossly, her hands on her hips. "It's because of your species polluting the sea is the reason for my ink-vasion,"

"Yeah, this backfired because she didn't know anything about the surface world, thinking there were only about 10,000 people total," Sakura said with a sigh. "I still have to explain what a helicopter is,"

Squid Girl adopted a confused looked. "Halo chopper?"

"And the frog here?" Chazz said, poking Keroro.

"Kero, kero, kero," The frog said with a sinister chuckle. "I pekoponian, am the great Sergeant Keroro!" He adopted a salute.

"He's an invader that sucks at his job," Al said bluntly.

"They don't need to know that!" Keroro said quickly.

"What, you're easily distracted by gunpla," Yuki reminded.

"Now what are you two doing?" Hassleberry asked confused, bringing up a good point.

"This, fore!" Keroro hit the ball, as it bounced down the stairs. As it stopped, a certain red haired bitch slipped on it, tossing her bucket into the air, dumping onto her, landing on her butt.

"Yes, Squid Girl must do all my chores for a week now!" Keroro said with a happy cheer. Squid Girl however adopted an angry pout for losing the bet.

"You bet on whether or not she'd fall?" Atticus asked astonished. Just how bad was this girl?

"Hey Bitch, you missed a spot!" Naofumi shouted happily with a smile.

"You going to eat her?" Syrus asked Filo.

"Filo doesn't eat garbage," Filo said dryly.

"I hate you all!" Bitch shouted angrily. "You're just lucky I have to put up with this for one more day,"

"You're right, we're sorry," Sakura said, then turned to Squid Girl. "Open fire!" Squid Girl then shot a powerful spray of ink out of her mouth, covering Bitch, and what she had just cleaned.

"Get back to work," Akame chimed in, then turned to Squid Girl. "That goes for you too,"

"I HATE YOU!" Bitch shouted infuriatingly, shaking the ink off.

"The feelings mutual!" Naofumi shouted back.

"Should we feel bad for her?" Syrus asked confused at the joy everyone else was having at someone else's misery.

"From what I was told, no," Atticus admitted concerned.

"Come on, I'm starving," Akame said, a slight trail of drool coming down her mouth.

"Sure, just where would the training hall be anyway?" Alexis asked confused.

"I'll show you later, Jaden's training now, we don't need him distracted," Akame said honestly. "He's technically the weakest among us, so he likes to go further with his training then the rest of us,"

As the group walked through the hallways, Chazz noticed Aladdin staring at him. "You got a problem runt?"

"No, those little guys around you are just funny," Aladdin said with a smile.

"Wait, you can see me?" Ojama Yellow asked in his spirit form. Aladdin nodded.

"Good God, there will be no living with this," Chazz thought annoyed.

The commissary was with no other way to sum it up, gigantic. There had to be hundreds if not thousands of beings. Some of the wait staff Alexis and the others noticed were Medabots same as ArcBeetle, although as different types. The whole room looked like a giant food court with multiple levels.

"Cool," Syrus said with a smile.

"There you are Squid Girl," Everyone turned to see an older girl with short red hair walk over. "It's your shift anyway, we're really understaffed at the moment with everyone on break," Squid Girl sighed annoyed, then nodded.

"Hey Eiko, can we get some drinks for Jaden's crew here and ourselves?" Sakura said with a smile.

"So you guys came from that bottomless pit's world?" Eiko said with a smile.

"That's Jaden alright, you know they canceled installing a garbage disposal because of him," Syrus pointed out.

"I can easily see that," Eiko said with a smirk.

Kaiba and the other adults were led to the hanger, where the zords and other vehicles were held. The Gold Libra and Silver Ophiuchus Zords were both of similar builds. Instead of having an orb attached to the back, these two zords were humanoid robots to the point where the orbs were in the chest cavity. The Libra zord had two plates attached to each hand giving it the aperance of a weight scale. The Ophiuchus zord had more snake themed limbs, but it was evident the limbs would combine into a giant python themed head. The Scorpio Zord was an orange scorpion with a large blue arrowhead attached to the end of the tail. Various space shuttle like vehicles of all colors were placed throughout the hanger. The adults were lead to a giant cannon apparatus. It was black with silver highlights. On the back, despite its size, used four ports for Spatial orbs, one of which was taken. It was a pale pearl colored orb number 54.

Say hello to the Crux Cannon, the ultimate weapon of the Crimson Ranger," Ryusei said with a smirk.

"It's, beautiful," Kaiba admitted with an awe struck tone.

"Yes, yes, she is," Ryusei said with a smirk. "Unlike most of our weapons that use one Spatial Orb at a time, this baby needs four simultaneously, specifically the four that make up the Southern Crux constellation,"

"But I only see the one," Fontaine pointed out.

"Yes, safety precaution, the Crimson Ranger cast three of them out of his dimension, which itself is protected by a separate trio of orbs," Ryusei said honestly.

"And one of the orbs that powers this cannon is where the Crimson Ranger comes from?" Crowler asked, trying to make heads or tails of this.

Ryusei nodded, then pulled out another yellow orb. Unlike the others, this one was incredibly faded, almost like it was dead. "This is the Pyxis orb, with it, we can find anything in the multiverse, it just needs a month to recharge between uses,"

Meanwhile, on Kotaro's world, Chaoticon sat on his throne annoyed. Annoyed that once again those meddlesome Power Rangers had slipped through his fingers, destroyed another of his Field Commanders, and interfered with his plans. He was situated at his castle, a large menacing metal skull like structure that took up most of where the Tokyo of this dimension used to be. The throne room itself was dark, with regal purple rugs and the tapestries that held his symbol.

At his left was a red female octopus like alien. She was clad in silver and blue armor with a grey filter like apparatus attached to her mouth. Covering her brown boots and various spots all over her body were barnacles. This was one of Chaoticon's loyal warriors, Rinasrita, a warrior capable of coming back to life as many times as needed.

At his right was a human clade in gold and blue armor, in his hand was an enchanted tome. His hair was silver and his eyes hid behind a pair of larger glasses. Mere millimeters away from his right eye was a long scar caused by Naofumi in a previous battle. This was Kyo Ethnina a person from a dimension that crossed over into Melromarc, and he formerly held the title of the Book Hero.

An assortment of Glitches walked in a thin green monster, who was thrown into the room hard. He was green with black and gold armor with a lotus like head. "Sagittario, refresh my memory, did you not say you would deal with these rangers without hassle?" Chaoticon asked rhetorically.

"Apologies sir," Sagittario said quickly, practically jumping to a kneeling position. "These rangers, they're just harder to deal with than originally anticipated,"

"Be that as it may, Head Tactic Commander," Chaoticon said with a bored expression. "I've sent out a little incentive to ensure the defeat of the rangers, the Commander who destroys them will have your job,"

"W-what?" Sagittario asked astonished. "Sir, I can destroy them!"

"Then get to it useless," Rinasrita ordered with an Italian accent.

"So, uh, did I come at a bad time?" Another monster asked nervously. It was a tall grey, blue, and purple skeleton like alien with an arrowhead like hood.

"Sagittario I do believe you know Naval Lieutenant Shados correct?" Chaoticon smirked. "He's put in the resume to destroy the rangers at their base," He then turned to the skeleton. "I expect results,"

"Yes sir," The monster nodded, before heading out with his crew, leaving Sagittario speechless.

"But, but sir!" Sagittario began horrified.

"Enough!" Chaoticon bellowed, tossing an energy sphere at the armored alien. "If you want to keep your job, I'd highly recommend you get results!"

"Yes, your grace!" Saggittario said panicking as he scrambled out of the room.

"It's fun to watch him squirm," Kyo pointed out. Rinasrita nodded with a light chuckle.

"Yes it is," Chaoticon agreed.

About an hour later, Jaden tiredly walked into the commissary, with a noteworthy bulge in his jacket pocket. He sighed exasperatedly seeing his friends getting chummy with the other rangers. This was what he was afraid of, getting them caught in the crossfire. "So anyone tell any embarrassing stories about me?"

"No not yet," Alexis chuckled, only to see the lump in Jaden's pocket shift around as if something alive was in it.

"Oh right, I almost stepped on Mi-kun on the way over," Jaden pulled out what was in his pocket. It was a mummy, wrapped up tight, and roughly the same size as a hamster. Gently, Jaden placed the little thing onto the table. "Little bugger was looking for Sora, so I figured he'd be here,"

"That's not a mummy, that's a gerbil covered in toilet paper," Chazz said rudely. Just then, a small stream poured out of Mi-kun's eyes and into Chazz's lap.

"You need to apologize," Sakura said firmly.

"No chance," Chazz declared, grabbing a large handful of napkins for his now soaking pants. Mi-kun then walked over to Chazz, who put a menu up in his path. What surprised everyone was that Mi-kun then proceeded to knock on the menu as if it were a door.

"Too cute," Alexis said with a slight chuckle. Then her expression turned serious. "So how did you get involved with all of this Jaden?"

"Now that is a story worth telling, originally it was me, Al, Akame, and Yuki that were chosen to be the rangers." Jaden said with a smile.

-Flashback two months ago-

_Jaden was lazing around his house, his parents were, well he wasn't even sure where they were right now. He was just finished reheating the pizza in the microwave and decided to eat outside. Jaden sat himself down on the patio when he looked up at the night sky and saw something he was never expecting to see, the Leo Constellation. Had Jaden paid better attention in class, he would know that the constellation in question wasn't seeable from Japan. But that wasn't the problem, the nine stars that made up the constellation were glowing a bright red color. They then blasted a scarlet energy beam right at Jaden's body. When the light died down, Jaden seemed unharmed, but now he had a red orb with a silver base in his hand._

_"Well, this is far from the weirdest thing that happened to me," Jaden commented offhandedly. But bizarrely enough, Jaden also felt strange, not strange as in sick, or when he lost the ability to see his duel monsters cards, strange as in better._

_Shrugging, Jaden decided to go back inside. What he was unaware of was three other constellations lit up too._

_The next day, Jaden found himself walking through town on his way to the arcade. There was a small Duel Monsters tournament going on, so he decided to compete to keep his skills sharp. For some bizarre reason, he took the orb with him. Not that he was surprised, Jaden flew through the tournament, making his way to the final match. However everyone noticed one guy in particular had a great deal of luck. His name was Alberto Ryuga, and he was originally a Duel Academy instructor who was fired the year before Jaden had started. Jaden heard the rumors during his first year at Duel Academy, where he stole cards from students he beat. Being the rumors said that Crowler was the one who caught Ryuga, many students didn't believe him. He was a tall man with black hair which had a white stripe through it. His bifocals made him look more intimidating than usual. His good luck charm was a large metallic ring on his left hand. The luck as it turned out, was his opponents' duel disk were shutting down mid battle. Some of their spell or trap cards just stopped working, but no one could figure out how._

_"So you used to be a Duel Academy teacher huh?" Jaden asked his opponent on the platform. "Small world, I'm presently the best duelist there,"_

_"How, you're still a Slifer?" Ryuga demanded._

_"You're about to find out, now GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden declared._

_"How much of a chance do you think this Jaden has?" One spectator asked rhetorically._

_"Doubtful, my duel disk just stopped working right mid-game," A second spectator and contestant answered. Among those in the crowd was someone wearing a full body cloak, and kept to the back._

_The duel went on smoothly Jaden was presently losing with 2500 Life points to Ryuga's 3000. Jaden had one card face down, while Ryuga had none. Each player had four cards in their hand._

_"Now Wildheart, slash apart his Hyper Hammerhead!" The tribal warrior obeyed and swung its sword against the defense position dinosaur. "I'll throw down another facedown and call it a turn."_

_"Not bad Mr. Yuki, but not good enough," Ryuga said with a dark smirk, pushing his glasses up his nose with his left hand. "For it's my move," He drew and smirked victoriously._

_"I start this turn by playing Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards, and discard two," Jaden noticed one of the cards his opponent discarded was a monster._

_"Now I banish both my Hyper Hammerhead and the Giant Rex I just discarded to special summon Ultimate Conductor Tyranno (LV 10 3500/3200)." Now knowing Hassleberry for the past year, Jaden had seen powerful dinosaur type monsters before, but this was a whole new beast. It was a giant, muscular black and red scaled beast with blue flames coming off its body._

_"Scary," Jaden couldn't help but admit._

_"And he's the least of your worries for when I remove it from the game, I can summon Giant Rex to the field in attack mode, with an additional 200 attack points." (LV 4 2000/1200-2200/1200) The monster summoned was more of a spinosaur with orange and green scales, but a threat none the less. "And while we're at it, I summon my Sabersaur in attack mode (LV 4 1900/500)." The second monster was a bladed red triceratops._

_"Now, Giant Rex attack Wildheart!" The beast effortlessly ripped Wildheart apart._

_(JLP: 1800)_

_"Now Conductor Tyranno, attack with Conductive Rampage!" Ryuga ordered._

_"I play my trap, Elemental Mirage!" Jaden ordered, only to find his duel disk unresponsive._

_"Too late boy," Ryuga thought villainously. "My ring is more than a fashion statement, it emits a unique electromagnetic signature that I can set to block either spell or trap cards to fit the situation."_

_"My, my, best duelist at the prestigious Duel Academy, and you can't keep your duel disk in working order?" Ryuga said tauntingly._

_"Whelp, plan B," Jaden said quickly, startling Ryuga a moment. "Go Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, now I can special summon my best buddy, Winged Kuriboh.(LV1 300/200)" The winged furball took to the field in defense mode, taking the attack._

_"Bad move boy, when my Tyranno destroys a monster in defense mode, you take 1000 points in damage." Ryuga sneered. Kuriboh vanished in a blue flame._

_(JLP: 800)_

_"You lose Slifer," Ryuga smirked._

_"Not this turn I don't, when he's destroyed Winged Kuriboh prevents me from taking damage for the rest of the turn." Jaden's comment put a massive damper on Ryuga's good mood. "You know, Crowler had the same look on his face when I beat him in the entrance exams,"_

_"YOU BEAT CROWLER!" Ryuga demanded horrified._

"Hey Kotaro, what, hey?" Jaden said annoyed as he was interrupted. Kotaro had begun climbing up Jaden's jeans and sat on his lap. The other day care kids had arrived as well. "I'm telling my friends a story here,"

"Sorry Jay," A woman said almost as dully as Kotaro. She had dark tanned skin with pink and black hair. In her arms were two more infants.

"It's cool Rose," Jaden said honestly. "So what's up?"

"Chiu," Kotaro pointed to the opened door.

"Wait, wasn't she on the same mission as Metabee and Yu?" Sakura asked worried. It was here, the doors leading into the commissary opened up.

"Miss Hasegawa!" A younger male voice called out. Four people walked through the door. The first was a tall teen girl with dark brown hair in a burgundy school uniform. Her infuriated eyes were concealed behind a rather large pair of glasses. Behind her was a girl wearing the same uniform as the first girl. Her orange hair was tied into pigtail with clips decorated with bells. Next to her was a 10 year old boy in a business suit with red spikey hair. Strangely he had a mystic staff bigger than he was. The final person was wearing a yellow and black militaristic like firefighter outfit. Strangely he was also barefoot.

"Taka, did you try to flush one of Chisame's Chiu dresses down the toilet again?" Yuki asked worried.

"No, Ayaka never gave me my cookie last time," Taka answered.

"Let's go see what happened?" Jaden picked up Kotaro, who now wore Mi-kun on his head. The group walked over to the adjacent table where Chisame sat down at.

"Shinra, Negi, Asuna, what happened?" Jaden asked worried.

"That dumb a-I mean butt Rintaro happened again," The fireman said noticing the kids and adopted a nervous smile.

"Of course he did, that numbskull still doesn't get it that we don't want him on the team," Sakura said with an exasperate sigh.

"Who's Rintaro?" Chazz demanded rudely.

"Uh Jaden," The young boy asked confused. "Who are they?"

"Friends of mine from my dimension Negi, they and several teachers alongside Seto Kaiba himself are here," Jaden answered. "This is Chazz, Alexis, Hassleberry, Atticus, and my best buddy Syrus."

"I thought you didn't want them here?" The bell girl asked confused.

"My bad luck Asuna, all there is too it," Jaden answered with a sigh.

"So I reiterate my question, who's Rintaro?" Chazz demanded.

"A kid from Ikki and Metabee's world, he's good sure, but way too destructive," Shinra explained.

"We finally found those glitch medals, and that little twerp had to show up when we didn't need him too, and boom, everything went up in smoke!" Chisame raged as Eiko brought over her drink.

"Translation?" Atticus asked worried.

"You know that coin Sakura put into Arcbeetle to activate him?" Naofumi asked, getting a nod out of those unaware. "Same thing except mass produced versions by Chaoticon's forces to make Medabots loyal to only him,"

"Ah, no wonder you're upset," Alexis said understandingly.

"Oh dang, how are Metabee and Yu doing?" Jaden asked worriedly.

"Bug," Kotaro said pointing to another door. Out came two more people and a medabot. The first was a young kid, roughly 12 years old wearing a red Japanese button up shirt, while his black hair was tied back into a spiked pony tail. The second was a tall teen wearing an ordinary button up white shirt. He had a blank look on his face and had short silver hair. Attached to his pocket watch in his jeans was the silver morph orb.

The Medabot was a short gold, white, black, and blue streamline kabuto beetle like robot with green eyes. Its horns were two gun barrels connected to the stock. Both of his wrists had two large laser barrels attached to them, however the left forearm had a groove embedded into it which would perfectly fit the Nebula Morpher. It had blue streaks at its rib area, upper legs, and shoulders. At each shoulder was a black barrel with a red ring at the end of it.

"Hey, Ikki, Yu, Metabee," Jaden greeted. "How bad?"

"A few scraps and bruises, but nothing to worry about," Yu answered bluntly. "So, I take it dropping out of Duel Academy backfired?"

"Big time," Jaden admitted.

"You've got the worst luck some time Jay, you know that right?" Metabee asked with a chuckle.

"Metabee, that's rude," Ikki reprimanded.

"So, finish your story Jay, of how you became a ranger," Syrus said excitedly.

"I never heard it before," Negi pointed out. Everyone else got excited to hear the rest of the story.

"Tell it, tell it," Aladdin begged getting excited.

"Alright, alright," Jaden sat back down as those present circled him. "So I'm staring down one of the strongest monsters I've ever seen,"

_"Make your next move you Slifer Slacker," Ryuga ordered._

_"Alright Teach, just remember, you asked," Jaden drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards," As Jaden drew his eyes momentarily flashed red._

_"Weird trick of light," Ryuga mumbled to himself, pushing his glasses up to switch his ring to spell cards._

_Jaden looked at the two cards and smiled. "Remember a few turns ago when I played Card Trooper and sent those three cards to the graveyard?" Jaden asked rhetorically. "Among those three were my Elemental Hero Neos and Neo Spacian Dark Panther,"_

_"You're telling me this why?" Ryuga demanded._

_"This why, I play Miracle Contact, with it I can take Neos in my grave, and any of his Neo Spacian compadres and summon a fusion monster by shuffling them back into my deck." Much to Ryuga's surprise, Jaden's duel disk worked just fine. "So now I contact fuse my Dark Panther and my Neos to create Elemental Hero Dark Neos (LV 7 2500/2000)." The new monster was a black and white version of Neos with wings, a wider helmet, and claws attached to his hands._

_"Now since I've got one of Neos's fusion forms out and about, I can play Double Hero Attack, with it, I can special summon any Elemental Hero Fusion Monster right here and now, no Polymerization or Fusion Materials required," Jaden said with a smile as a bright light started glowing on Jaden's field._

_"This can't be good," Ryuga said angered. He kept trying to short out Jaden's duel disk with little response._

"And then you called Ememenal Hero Tempest right?" Taka interrupted, getting excited.

"Not this time, I had a different hero in mind," Jaden answered as Taka pouted. "Look I know Tempest is your favorite, but he's not always the answer to my problems,"

_"Meet Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (LV 8 2500/2100)." Jaden summoned an incredibly bright armored figure with green skin and blue armor._

_"Pitiful," Ryuga sneered._

_"I take it you aren't familiar with Shining Flare Wingman's special ability, he gets 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard, and fortunately for me, I have five right now, meaning," Jaden said with a smile._

_"Meaning 1500 more attack points for your Wingman," Ryuga said darkly. "But no matter, I activate my Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's second ability, by destroying my Giant Rex, I can force every monster on your field to defense mode,"_

_"Uh, you kinda can't," Jaden said with a mischievous smile, getting Ryuga's attention. "When I summoned Dark Neos, I activated his special ability, which negates one monster's effect on the field, so take a guess who?"_

_"NO!" Ryuga shouted horrified._

_"Oh yeah, go Shining Flare Wingman, attack with Solar Flare!" Jaden ordered his monster with 4000 Attack points. "And FYI, when Shining Flare Wingman sends a monster to the graveyard, you take damage equal to its attack points,"_

_Shining Flare Wingman shot a powerful ball of light at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, destroying it and depleting Ryuga's life points._

_"That's, game?" Jaden asked confused. It was here a powerful electric surge rushed through Ryuga's body. When the shock ended, Ryuga was singed and passed out onto the ground, his ring still sparking._

"Wait, wait, he cheated and you still won?" Asuna asked amazed.

"That's our Jaden," Syrus answered.

"Lame brained faker professor had it coming," Chazz smirked, taking a drink of his soda.

"He's a dumb-dumb," Taka said. Kotaro nodded in agreement.

"Dumb-dumb," Takuma agreed with his usual smile.

"Dummy," Kazuma said, tears flowing.

"Yeah, the police arrested him for using an EMP ring he got off the black market," Jaden admitted sheepishly. "It malfunctioned during the match that's how he got electrocuted."

"There's a black market for a card game?" Chisame asked astonished.

"You'd be surprised, then," Jaden continued.

_Jaden was surprised to see the barbecued remains of Ryuga hauled off in the back of the police wagon. Jaden however sat onto the side of the street, holding his trophy. "That was so weird, how did his ring malfunction like it did when I dueled and nobody else's?" Just then, Jaden's eyes glowed red once again._

_"Wow, where'd that come from?" He asked amazed. Just then, a stray piano rolled down the street at full speed, narrowly missing Jaden._

_"Wow talk about luck," Jaden said absolutely amazed._

_Just then, a bizarre assortment of blast nailed Jaden in the back, strangely he felt less pain then he should have. When he turned, Jaden saw a trio of robots run up behind him, blasters armed. "NOT GOOD!" Jaden immediately tried to run, but his back hurt too badly from being hit. Those nearby ran away afraid, and the police had already left._

_One robot got right next to Jaden, and held its weapon up high, intent on killing Jaden. As Jaden braced himself for what was to come, the cloaked figure from before attacked the machine. In his hand was a purple and gold cane with a dragon themed ornament on top with a handle behind it. Using it like a sword, the cloaked being quickly reduced two out of the three to scrap. He then raised the handle back, converting the cane into a rifle._

_"Dude, thanks," Jaden said with a slight strain. Just then, the cloaked being grabbed Jaden by the wrist and pulled him away._

_"This way hurry," Jaden's savior ordered, as the red duelist struggled to keep up. When they got far enough away, Jaden was allowed to breathe again. "What, is going, on?" He begged during breaths._

_The cloaked figure then took off his hood, revealing he was a humanoid dragon. "Do you still have the orb?"_

_"Orb, what?" Jaden began, only to pull out the plastic thing in question. "This thing?"_

_"Yeah, that thing," The dragon said firmly. Just then, a squad of about sixty other robots ran over._

_"Lovely, RANGERS!" The dragon ordered. Just then, three strangely dressed people showed up, one blue, one black, one green. The blue one was wolf themed clad in suede, while the green and black rangers were clad in an armored spandex. Each had a wrist mounted blaster attached to their left arms._

_The green one was the smallest out of the three, and the fastest. She quickly struck down the machines. The black bull one was the strongest, and effortlessly lifted three over his head. The blue one had claws on her hands, and slashed apart the machines with her clawed gloves._

_"Cool," Jaden couldn't help but admit._

_"Not for long rangers!" A nasally voice ordered. It was another monster. This one was a green, white, black, and red Flatwood alien themed with a double sided club._

_"Lovely, an Invadanoid, rangers, go nuts," The dragon ordered._

_"Yes sir," The trio responded. The Invadanoid's weapon glowed with power as he repositioned it, firing a barrage of energy blasts from one end. The dragon then took Jaden by the wrist and led him away. The rangers then blocked the barrage of energy blasts._

_"So, I feel the need to ask this, really I do," Jaden said, getting afraid. "But what the hell is going on here and who are you guys?"_

_"Short version, you've been chosen to help save the multiverse from a psychotic ghost," The dragon explained, pulling him far enough away. "I am Commander Ryusei of the resistance, and those are three out of the nine power rangers, with you being the fourth member we've found,"_

_"Ah, so business as usual for me," Jaden said understandingly. "So, now what?"_

_"You gotta morph," The dragon ordered, pulling out a steel briefcase. Inside was another wrist mounted blaster. "This is a Nebula Morpher, put the orb on it, move it around like a joystick and shout: UNITE THE COSMOS!"_

_"Why Unite the Cosmos?" Jaden asked confused, adjusting the morpher onto his right arm._

_"It sounds cool," Ryusei said honestly._

"He didn't say that," Hassleberry deadpanned.

"No he did, he says weird stuff like that all the time," Yu answered. "I didn't need to be there to know that,"

_"Alright then," Jaden added the orb to the morpher._

_"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Ryusei shouted excitedly. Jaden looked at him oddly. "It's what other rangers have said before, just roll with it,"_

_Jaden shrugged, then felt an incredibly amazing wave of energy flow within his body. "UNITE THE COSMOS?" A wave of red energy rushed over Jaden's body as he morphed into the red ranger. Jaden looked down at his morphed form, turned around a bit, then looked up. "Cool,"_

_"Indeed," Ryusei agreed._

_The Invadanoid then noticed Jaden had become the red ranger. "Oh no you don't!" He quickly ran past the other three rangers to attack Jaden. With new found strength, Jaden grabbed onto the alien and locked him into place._

_"If anyone would mind doing something to help me, now would be a good time!" Jaden cried out._

_The green ranger agreed and pulled out a red triggered grip. She flipped it upside down, and a blue rapier blade appeared from it. She took the green orb from her own morpher and placed it onto the grip._

_"Shadow Constellation Pierce!" The attack nailed the Invadanoid in its back, reducing it to nothing._

_"Cool, thanks," Jaden said with a sigh of relief. "So apparently we're a team or something?"_

_"That's the general idea," The big guy said. "I'm Alphonse by the way,"_

_"Jaden," The red ranger introduced._

Jaden's story was then interrupted by an alarm going off, followed by red flashing lights. Ritsu's voice was then heard throughout the ship. "ALL RANGERS, REPORT TO THE BRIDGE, ENEMY FIGHTERS INCOMING!" This caused everyone to show signs of panic in one way or another.

"It never ends, let's rock and roll rangers," Jaden ordered. The other eight nodded in agreement. "Syrus, you and the others take the kids to the daycare room, we have defense shelters there,"

"We're on in Commander," Hassleberry said with a smile.

The rangers ran off to the Bridge, where Ryusei and the other adults were stationed. The room was a multileveled area with several computers of all kinds were stationed and one creature or another was stationed at it. To one side of the room was nine elevator tubes designed to take one straight to the hanger.

"Took you all long enough," Ryusei joked. "In all seriousness, we have a command ship en route too." The Command Ship in question was a giant red and silver drill tipped Moai looking contraption with the top having two giant clock gears. It was also distributing several small silver UFO like vessels, each had the paint scheme to one of the Glitch designs.

"Marvelous, somebody tell me the zords are ready," Jaden said annoyed.

"I wish," Ryusei said in an equal tone.

"Wait, what?" Kaiba demanded confused.

"The zords run on so much power, we're still recharging them from our fight with Knighterror," Yuki explained.

"Plan B then, how are the Vectors?" Yu asked.

"Charlotte?" Ryusei asked, turning to one of the techs. It was a blond teen wearing a white, red, and black military outfit.

"There's good to go!" She said with a thick French accent.

"Well then rangers, what do you say?" Ryusei chuckled.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" The eight said in unison, summoning their Nebula Morphers. "UNITE THE COSMOS!"

-Morphing Sequence-

Jaden was in a jungle, the constellation for Leo in front of him. Throwing in some trick moves, Jaden ran through it, each star added a piece of armored spandex like material on. It was red, black and silver with a silver belt, which had a buckle big enough to hold another orb, and white gloves. Jaden's orb crashed into his body, attaching where his heart was, adding a star like logo. The last star attached to his head, creating a red helmet with a roaring lion like visor. "King of the Celestial Jungle: Red Leo Ranger!"

Yuki was next, running through the forest on all fours into the constellation of Lupus. Each star added a different part to her armored form, although the material looked more like suede fur than spandex, and clawed gloves and boots. As the visor attached, it looked more like a howling wolf. "Hunter of the Grand Forest: Blue Lupus Ranger!"

Metabee was placed onto an assembly line. He was pushed down it at incredible speeds. When he reached a station, a star belonging to the Libra Constellation was added on, giving him a more humanoid build. It ended with a helmet with a scale themed visor apart of it. Each basket represented his eyes. "Gadget of the Galactic Factory: Gold Libra Ranger!"

Al was in a wresting ring, he ran backwards and used the ropes to slingshot himself into the Taurus Constellation. The black armor he wore over his already armored form seemed to make his muscles look bigger than already where. He jumped and slammed his fist into the final star, adding a helmet with a bull horned visor. "Champion of the Divine Ring: Black Taurus Ranger!"

Yu found himself in a dark grassy field, his eyes now glowing silver. With the Ophiuchus Constellation before him, Yu attacked it. Each star added a silver outfit to his body, as he did, his body twisted like a snake. To complete the transformation, Yu was given a helmet with a curled snake visor. "Venom of the Universal Serpent: Silver Ophiuchus Ranger!"

From the shadow of a bamboo forest, Akame slashed the green stars of the Chameleon constellation. Each slash added more to her form fitting armor with mini skirt. As she finished, Akame was given a helmet with a spiral on the top of the visor, and two on each side of her head like hair buns. "Assassin of the Cosmic Guild: Green Chameleon Ranger!"

Sakura was given a pair of pink feathered wings, and flew into the Aquila Constellation. Each star added a piece of her outfit, ending with a helmet with a visor of an eagle midflight. She landed center stage on a concert platform. "Songstress of the Astro Stage: Pink Aquila Ranger!"

Finally, Naofumi swam through a current of water, into the Dorado constellation. Each adding a new piece of yellow armor, ending with a fish like visor helmet. Including on this helmet's visor was a black protrusion like a swordfish's nose. "Blade of the Meteor Sea: Yellow Dorado Ranger!"

-End Morphing Sequence-

"Rangers ready," The eight said in unison.

"Go get 'em," Ryusei ordered. The rangers nodded. The eight ran to the elevator tubes to be sent to the hanger, each stepped inside and were shot down. However:

"KURURU YOU ASS HOLE!" Sakura bellowed angered. The doors had been closed at just the right time, catching Sakura between her back and wings.

"Ku ku ku," One of the computer techs snickered. It was another frog, the same species as Keroro, who was curry yellow colored and had large glasses with a swirl design.

"I got it," Charlotte, the user next to him said with an annoyed sigh. She grabbed Kururu and threw him against the glass window in front of them all. She then turned to his computer and opened the door for Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura said grateful. The pink ranger soon joined the others in the hanger. The Vectors were nine arrowhead shaped space fighters modeled in grey, and each had a series of stripes going along each side to match the nine rangers.

"Alright everybody, let's do this, hopefully, we don't need the zords this time," Jaden ordered as he was strapped into the cockpit.

"Wishful thinking Jay, we all know that's not going to happen," Metabee said over the commlink.

"Especially with my luck," Jaden groaned annoyed. The Vectors flew out, intent on destroying the fleet.

From the daycare room, the Duel Academy Students could only look on in awe as Jaden and the other rangers began destroying the enemy UFOs with lasers from a nearby monitor. The daycare room was a rather bright room perfect for the little kids. From what Alexis and the others were told, the kids' parents were on the ship, working throughout the vessel like they normally would. Strangely there were also handmade ranger and duel monster plushies. Not only those of the Nebula Rangers, but past teams as well. The Duel Monster ones, Syrus had noticed were all though of cards Jaden owned, including cards he kept as spares. Negi told them they were made by a friend of Yu and Naoto's named Kanji.

"Never saw him so good before," Chazz admitted. It was actually kind of cool seeing the rangers blast away at the UFOs.

"Yup, he always funny," Filo said with a smile. "It just like when Master met Jaden,"

"Master, you mean Naofumi right?" Atticus asked confused. Filo nodded.

"Filo met Jaden the first day he became a Power Ranger," Filo said with a smile. "Jaden's first mission was to find master who had become a ranger the same time."

_Naofumi and his traveling companions Raphtalia, Filo, and Melty had tiredly walked through the mountain exhausted beyond belief. It had been about a day since, Raphtalia had dealt with her former slave owner, and now the quartet were heading towards the border in hopes of reaching the Queen in hopes of clearing Naofumi's name._

_"Master Naofumi, is something wrong?" Raphtalia asked concerned._

_"Kinda," He said, exhausted beyond belief. "Last night, this showed up in my hand," Naofumi then pulled out the yellow orb he had gotten last night._

_"Wow, it's so pretty," Melty admitted amazed. "I've never seen anything like it,"_

_"Neither have I, and it just showed up clean out of nowhere," Naofumi admitted._

_"Did it do something with your shield?" Raphtalia asked concerned._

_That was actually a good point, one Naofumi didn't consider. Naofumi quickly summoned his skill tree and saw something odd. It was an additional ability called Morphing Grid Boost, which added 15% boost to all skills and something called Soul Saber to his weapons list._

_"Soul saber?" Naofumi questioned. A yellow energy construct then appeared out of the legendary shield like a sword grip. Reluctantly, Naofumi slowly reached for it with his left hand. It felt real between his fingers, so he pulled it out. Sure enough, much to everyone's surprise the shield hero had drawn a large yellow energy sword. Naofumi then walked over to the mountain side and swung it, creating a large slash mark in the mountain._

_"Unbelievable, I've never heard of one of the Cardinal Heroes using another weapon besides their chosen one," Melty said astonished._

_"It looks great master," Raphtalia forced herself to say._

_"This changes nothing between us Raphtalia," Naofumi assured her. Allowing the demi human to take a long sigh of relief, the quartet decided to keep going._

_"HEY, HEY!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to see a small team of four run up, a kid in a red jacket with brown and orange hair, a girl in a black outfit , an adult teen in a red coat, and a girl in a black sundress._

_"Who are these people Master?" Raphtalia asked confused. "Friends of yours?"_

_"No, but they are wearing clothes like I did when I first got here?" Naofumi said suspiciously._

_"Hey, bandit looking guy," The red jacket wearer said getting Naofumi annoyed. "You haven't seen a weird yellow version of this thing have you?" He held up a red version of the orb Naofumi now had._

_"Where'd you get that?" Naofumi demanded._

_"Easy man," The jacket wearer said admitably annoyed. "Believe it or not, the stars themselves gave it to us," His three companions each showed a different colored orb, one green, one blue, one black. "I'm Jaden, this is Al, Akame, and Yuki, and we kind of need you to come with us,"_

_"Come with?" Raphtalia demanded, drawing her sword._

_"You can come too if you want," Jaden said honestly._

_After a lengthy explanation, Naofumi only had one thing to say. "Bullcrap," Jaden and the others were taken back by that. "You expect me to believe that some ghost took control over multiple realities and I have to be the one to save you all?"_

_"You'd be one of nine main forces, but no we won't be doing this alone," Alphonse said firmly._

_"Kuriboh, what's up?" Jaden asked his duel spirit friend, not that anyone else could see it. Filo however noticed something was wrong and looked up. Both Jaden and Filo got scared._

_"AL, WE NEED A CAVE NOW!" Jaden ordered horrified._

_"What?" Al asked confused._

_"Did Kuriboh say something?" Yuki sighed annoyed, thinking Jaden was seeing things._

_"HE DID, WE NEED TO HIDE NOW MASTER!" Filo ordered frightened._

_"What?" Naofumi asked horrified._

_"He's not kidding!" Akame shouted, pointing upwards. Everyone saw a massive energy blast coming down on them._

_"AL!" Jaden ordered._

_Alphonse quickly slapped his hands together, then put them to the canyon wall. His alchemy powers then created a massive opening in the rock formation, allowing the party of eight to run inside quickly. The attack then slammed into the path they were on, just as the team made it inside. The force was so great, it pushed everyone deeper into the cave._

_"Well, that hurt," Jaden groaned. "Sound off, who's alive?" He got a series of seven groans signaling they were ok, for now. "Good, now what was that?"_

_"Judgement," Melty said frightened. "An incredibly powerful attack that requires a staggering amount of Mana to cast,"_

_"So, who casted it?" Raphtalia asked drawing her sword._

_"I think we're going to find out," Jaden turned to Akame. She nodded knowing what Jaden was talking about. The team of seven slowly walked out of the cave, to be greeted to an army of religiously dressed people situated on the adjacent walkway. Leading the army was a pope, he kept a calm demeanor as he clapped his hands._

_"This guy?" Naofumi asked surprised._

_"You know him?" Yuki asked confused._

_"A little bit, yes," Naofumi admitted concerned. "You helped me out in town, but you usually kept to the side,"_

_"Yes, and you continue to stray from God's graces," The Pope said angered. "It is the will of God that you heathens perish this day!"_

_"Pope Balmus, explain yourself!" Melty demanded confused._

_"The Royal Family has been a thorn in my side for far too long!" Balmus declared. "That is why I pushed that foolish father of yours to summon all four Cardinal Heroes at once, but those summoned were imposters!" One of his followers then pulled out a golden rod with a spear tip. "The Sword Hero brought forth a plague, The Bow Hero has caused rebellions, the Spear hero has turned a blind eye to the horrors of the first princess," The pope then took the weapon in question and swung it a bit. "And you Shield Devil, the crimes you've committed are too numerous to list," A bright glare then covered his glasses. "Which is why you murdered the other three heroes, then dealt with by my righteous fury,"_

_"That's the Replica Holy Weapon, with it he can summon the powers of all four Cardinal Weapons," Melty realized astonished. "It's not as powerful as the real ones, but it is just as threatening,"_

_"So wild guess, and I'm just asking because I'm new in town," Jaden said shaking his head. "You've got plans to take the throne for yourself or are doing the whole puppet government routine?"_

_"You dare to mock me heathen?" Balmus demanded infuriated._

_"No dumbass, he's stalling," Naofumi said with a smirk. "In case you haven't noticed we're down a member!"_

_"She perished in Judgement!" Balmus called out._

_"No," Akame said, reappearing behind the pope, startling him. "I can turn invisible and I'm really fast," Akame punched the man in his face, which caused Balmus to stumble a bit, and let go of the replica weapon._

_"Good call," Naofumi told Jaden._

_"I go to school to play a TCG professionally, I picked up some strategy," Jaden said with a smile. He then noticed something off. "Kind of weird his goons haven't made a move,"_

_"He must be enchanting them, uniting their mana, it would be the only way he could have cast Judgement before," Melty brought up._

_"So, why can't I kill him again?" Akame asked bringing Balmus over, the replica weapon in her hand._

_"He's got crimes to answer for, he can't if he's dead, otherwise I would have said yes," Jaden answered honestly._

_"You, you heathens dare to touch me?" Balmus demanded, struggling against Akame's grip. "I am the Pope of the Church of Three Her-URK!" At this point, Alphonse switched to his armored form and slammed his armored fist into Balmus's face, knocking him out and shattering his glasses in the same blow._

_"My, my Melty you've picked up quiet the interesting assortment of friends," A female voice said amused. Melty smiled turning to see._

_"MOTHER!" Melty cried out in joy. The Queen had arrived with a small army of purple cloaked ninja like warriors. Queen Mirellia herself was clad in a royal looking armor with tied up purple hair._

_"Your highness," Yuki and the other rangers bowed respectfully._

_"So, you want him?" Alphonse offered, implying Balmus._

_The forces the Queen brought with then started rounding up the other Three Heroes church members. The ride back to the castle gave Jaden and the others the time to bring Queen Mirellia up to speed about why they needed Naofumi. The queen was reluctant being Naofumi was essential, and shown in recent battles, to be the best warrior against the Waves of Calamity. These were essentially tears in reality which waves of enemies would attack the kingdoms. From what she explained, the peace treaty between Melromarc and the other three countries stated only one hero per country, and that for safety reasons only one hero could be summoned at a time. Apparently, Balmus went behind everyone's back while her majesty was negotiating in a neighboring country, convincing King Aultcray to summon all four at once, despite the risks. Malty, Melty's big sister and formerly next in line to the throne planed everything about Naofumi's public image, making him sound like a rapist and a demon._

_"One question, what's your husband got against the Shield Hero anyway?" Jaden asked confused. "The way the Holy wacko was talking, your daughter screwing with Naofumi was planned before he even got to your castle,"_

_"That's a good point," Naofumi admitted reluctantly._

_With a heavy sigh, Mirellia nodded. "I knew this would one day come back to haunt me, it is because of his parents and sister, they were slain by demi humans,"_

_"And because the Shield Hero is practically a god to demis, father decided to discredit the Shield Hero as revenge?" Melty asked horrified. Mirellia was silent for a moment, before nodding._

_"Ouch, I know some wounds don't ever heal right, but that's just pushing it," Jaden admitted._

_"You are wise beyond your years Red Ranger," The queen said honestly._

_"I am never going to hear that again," Jaden said with a smirk. "So, this is me just thinking out loud, why don't we run it by Commander Ryusei and have some of the crew of the Nexus show up when needed for these waves?"_

_"I know several state Alchemist who would love to jump at the chance to help out," Alphonse admitted._

_"Night Raid could help too," Akame said._

_"A reasonable negotiation," The Queen admitted after a moment of silence. Just then, several thunderbolts began to rain down from above._

_"AIR STRIKE SHIELD!" Naofumi raised the legendary shield high, then summoned several shields made of pure wind to block the onslaught of attacks._

_"My, my shield hero, you're every bit as impressive as I was led to believe," A voice sneered darkly. In front of the gates to the capital stood a small army of Glitches ready to attack. The other three Cardinal Heroes and their parties were held captive as was King Aultcray, beaten badly. Leading the charge was a gold and black armored villain with spikes covering his head and arms wielding a black and silver sword. "I am Boltshido, emissary of the great Lord Chaoticon!" The leader introduced._

_"And I am Queen Mirellia Q. Melromarc, what nonsense is this demon?" The Queen ordered angered._

_"I come not to fight, all evidence to the contrary, they only forced by hand," Boltshido said offhandedly. "I come merely to offer a deal to the Shield Hero, one he will not refuse,"_

_"What makes you think I'd make a deal with you?" Naofumi demanded, switching to the Shield of Wrath, causing Raphtalia and Filo to panic a bit._

_"Because I know you Shield Hero, you can deny it all you want, but you still hold some loyalty to this realm, present company excluded," Boltshido sneered, turning specifically to Malty. "You are to join Chaoticon's army, in exchange I will not kill any of the other heroes!"_

_"DO IT SHIELD DEVIL, SO I WILL BE RID OF YOU FOREVER!" Aultcray bellowed angered._

_"Wait, you'll kill them if I don't join?" Naofumi asked confused. "Not much of a threat,"_

_"Oh no, I know you hate these three morons, but they are still the Heroes of Legend," The gold armored monster then walked past Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki. "And I happen to know that should any of the Four Cardinal Heroes perish, regardless of how, the time between the Waves of Calamity decreases, so should all three of these idiots die here and now," Boltshido summoned his sword. "The next wave will be here tomorrow afternoon,"_

_"WHAT?" Everyone shouted horrified._

_"What's it going to be?" Boltshido demanded, pointing his sword at Naofumi._

_Naofumi was silent for a moment, and looked at the pleading face of Raphtalia. He knew that because of the bounty the King had created to kill the Shield Hero's party, there wasn't nearly enough manpower in the capital alone to deal with the waves immediately. And across Melromarc could be even worse._

_"We pick plan B, kick your butt six ways to Sunday and save the day!" Jaden declared._

_"Wait what?" Naofumi demanded horrified._

_"AL!" Jaden ordered. Al slapped his open palms to the ground, creating a massive trench that swallowed Boltshido and several of his forces were caught in it._

_"I forgot you can do that," Naofumi admitted impressed. "So, what's the plan?"_

_"We morph, fight bad guy, and look awesome doing it," Jaden removed a Nebula Morpher from his bag. "You in?"_

_"Well, you've been more honest that King Trash so why the hell not?" Naofumi admitted, slightly reluctantly. Jaden and his friends seemed to genuinely want to help. "So how does this thing work?"_

_"Like this," Jaden said with a smile._

_"So, what the holy hell was all that?" Ren asked amazed._

_"No idea, I'm just glad they showed up when they did," Itsuki admitted._

_"UNITE THE COSMOS!" A flash of green, blue, red, black, and yellow erupted morphing the rangers._

_"Good god, what the hell is on my visor?" Naofumi demanded, poking the protrusion._

_"I think your swordfish themed," Yuki offered._

_"Lightning!" Jaden pointed to Boltshido's attacks. The barrage of lightning bolts shot up from the trench._

_"Race ya!" Yuki jumped down first, followed by Alphonse and Akame._

_"After you," Naofumi insisted._

_"You're too kind!" Jaden joked. The duo of remaining rangers jumped in after them._

_"Wow, I just had a total flashback to those Tokusatu shows I watched growing up," Ren said, standing up from the Glitches and their attack._

_"I know right," Itsuki chuckled._

_"Seal this hole at once!" Aultcray ordered. "We will be rid of the Shie-!" That was all the king got to as a gigantic spiked glacier covered him and the remaining Glitches._

_"You will not harm the rangers!" The Queen ordered, finishing casting the spell. "Especially you eldest daughter!"_

_"But, but mama!" Malty begged, only for the Shadows to put her into chains._

_"Now then," Mirellia began, only to realize. "Where is the spear hero?"_

_"Damn you Naofumi!" Motoyasu shouted, spear ready. The rangers were presently dealing with Boltshido and his Glitches. Boltshido, having noticed him, swung his sword, shooting a bolt of lightning, aimed right at the legendary spear. The weapon in question acted like a lightning rod, the shocked the Spear hero so badly he passed out._

"Wow, what a moron," Chazz said annoyed.

"Spear Dummy always stupid, he called Filo fat!" Filo shouted angered.

"How rude of him," Alexis said crossly.

_"Loving this," Naofumi said, parrying with a Glitch using his Nebula Blade. Each ranger had summoned a Nebula weapon to fight the army. Much to his surprise, Raphtalia had appeared, and began parrying with Boltshido._

_"Girl you couldn't have come at a better time," Jaden said happily, then slashed a Glitch. "Someone put some distance between her and Boltshido!"_

_"What?" Raphtalia demanded. Al then backed her up, slamming his fist into the gold armored being, then paired with him using his ax._

_"Listen, it's not that I don't want your help, but I could use a quick favor," Jaden said quickly to Raphtalia. "Our commander Ryusei said all of Chaoticon's upper forces carry around this weird black box with gold writing on it, go steal it, and we'll keep him occupied. Raphtalia nodded, then ran off, seeing the box attached to Boltshido's belt. "Everyone, keep the lady protected!"_

_"Should we do something about this to help them?" Melty asked confused._

_"Not at the moment no," Queen Mirella said honestly. "I wish to see these rangers in battle," It was the deal she made with Jaden, should he be telling the truth, this would be a perfect opportunity to gage their strength._

_Using both her claw weapon and her own claws, Yuki slashed away at several Glitches. Akame quickly defended her by kicking away one that got too close. Jaden and Naofumi found themselves back to back, slashing away at the Glitches around them._

_"You're screwing with me, this is your first fight?" Naofumi asked amazed._

_"Nope, not even remotely," Jaden struggled against several Glitches. "According to the dragon that gave me the morpher, the Morphing Grid is the answer to everything,"_

_"He doesn't know, does he?" Naofumi asked dryly._

_"All evidence points to yes," Jaden said in the same tone._

_Raphtalia quickly grabbed the black box, and jumped away. "MY BLACK BOX!" Boltshido bellowed horrified._

_"Thanks Raphtalia, now how about we end this?" Naofumi said, putting his morph orb on the second port of the Nebula Weapon. "Wait, how the hell do I know how to do this?"_

_"From what I've been told, it's the Morphing Grid, and it's better not to question it," Jaden admitted reluctantly as he and the other rangers repeated the motion. "Don't feel bad, it's my first day at this too,"_

_"All together everyone!" Yuki called out._

_"CONSTELLATION WAVE!" All five rangers swung their weapons, releasing a powerful energy slash each. The attacks converged and created a multicolored shockwave, destroying Boltshido._

"If you want something done right!" Shados groaned seeing the Rangers destroy another Glitch ship, pulling a level inside the cockpit of the Command Ship. The larger gear shifted to the back as the smaller gear and Moai head shifted upwards creating a drill tipped arm, as a second arm was revealed. The lower portion of the ship became legs. The head of this behemoth was spiked with a long red visor.

"Guys, tell me the zords are ready!" Jaden begged.

"Only the Red, Gold, Silver, Pink are, wait hold on," Ryusei began, only to see something. "Blue zord is good to go, you got your limbs Jaden," From one side of the Nexus, a launch bay door opened up, revealing the hanger. The five zords in question then shot out at incredible speeds.

"I got arm this time!" Yuki called out.

"You just had an arm," Sakura called out.

"Dibs on the other side!" Metabee called out.

"Fine, let's do this," Jaden, Sakura, Metabee, Yuki, and Yu's Vectors then flew over the cockpits of their respective zords. In a wave of energy, the five were then transferred into the cockpits.

"Activate, Nebula Megazord!" Like before, the Leo zord's arms rotated, exposing shoulders. The Aquila Zord and Ophiuchus Zord then folded up, becoming legs, Sakura was the left leg, and Yu was the right. Yuki's zord then became the right arm, while Metabee's became the left, folding up to create a twin plated shield. To complete the transformation, The Leo zord's head rotated around 90 degrees and the jaw dropped down. "NEBULA MEGAZORD ONLINE!" The five orbs then lit up in sequence, signaling it was complete.

"Activate Battlefield mode!" Ryusei ordered.

"Coming up," One nameless tech replied. "Gravity field initiated,"

A large boom was then heard from the ceiling. "Um, what?" Kaiba demanded.

"Yeah, we can turn the roof of the Nexus to one giant battlefield for the Megazord, it's super reinforced then so you don't have to worry about a blast coming through it," Ryusei explained. "This way in case we need the Megazord in space we don't have to worry about it blowing off into space.

"I can understand that," Shepard admitted.

The Command Ship charged at the Megazord, which raised its arms. "Time to die rangers!"

_"So, why did I need to get this box thing?" Raphtalia asked confused, holding up the black box. Malty and her father had been pulled away by the Shadows, intent on dealing overdue punishment. Motoyasu was still unconscious from the lightning attack._

_"Search me," Jaden admitted. "Our boss just said no,"_

_"Bullcrap," A man from Itsuki's party said angered. He was a tall, intimidating man clad in knight armor and had a large bushy moustache. He rudely grabbed the black box, which he crushed within his hands. "Like I'm just going to believe the words of some demi lo-!" That was as far as he got to with his rant when a wave of energy emerged from the black box._

_Just then, several gusts of black energy shot out of it and flew to Boltshido's corpse. He then sat up quickly and roared. "TIME FOR A JUMP START!" He shouted, growing to incredible heights._

_"Ah good reason why not too," Naofumi admitted._

_"Want to run away screaming?" Yuki asked calmly._

_"Ladies first," Jaden said. Everyone screamed bloody murder as they all dispersed from the electric attacks Boltshido launched._

_Just then, the morph orbs attached to the rangers' morphers began to glow brightly._

_"So, I'm not the only one who suddenly knows what to do right?" Al asked rhetorically._

_"Not even close," Naofumi smirked._

_"What are those idiots thinking?" Itsuki demanded infuriatingly._

_"WE NEED NEBULA ZORD POWER NOW!" The five called out, summoning the Nebula Zords. The five vehicles were summoned to do battle, and fired a concentrated energy blast at Boltshido._

_"Now this is more like it!" Yuki cheered at the helm of the Lupus Zord._

_"Rangers, did I call at a bad time?" Ryusei asked over the comms._

_"We met our zords," Jaden said excitedly._

_"Oh, good, they showed up, nice," Ryusei said sheepishly._

_"You didn't have a way to combat giants did you?" Naofumi demanded._

_"Only because I keep getting out voted for an orbital death ray apart of the Nexus, I want one damn it," Ryusei pouted. "You better form the Megazord and take that sparkplug down."_

_"What's a megazord?" Yuki asked interested._

_"Giant attack robot," Ryusei said bluntly._

_"Go on," Jaden said amused. The five zords then flew upwards as the head on Jaden's zord rotated around. The Dorado and Chameleon zords attached to the lion zord's rotated paws, becoming arms. This configuration then flew over and slashed Boltshido's giant form. The Taurus Zord and Lupus Zord folded up, becoming the legs of this gestalt._

_"NEBULA MEGAZORD ONLINE!" The five rangers said in unison as the orbs lit up._

_"Dude, Motoyasu's missing this," Itsuki chuckled._

_"I know," Ren smirked._

_The megazord and Boltshido charged at one another, neither wanting to give the other the victory. "I've failed his grace once, I won't do it again!"_

_"Sorry sparky, but we really don't like you," Jaden said as the Nebula Megazord slashed at Boltshido who tried to block with his sword. Instead it split in two against the Dorado Zord's blade._

_"Rangers, I've gone over the schematics for the Nebula Zords, and I've figured out how you can end this," Ryusei said over the coms. "It's called a Meteor Breaker, a powerful finishing move depending on which Zord is where, the only problem is it burns off way too much power of the five zords in use."_

_"I say do it," Alphonse added._

_"Let's not disappoint," Jaden declared. "NEBULA MEGAZORD, um, SHOOTING STAR SLASH?" Jaden offered. The orbs of the five zords then created an energy surge that converged at the Dorado Zord's blade, doubling it in length._

_"I'm going to enjoy this more than I should," Naofumi said darkly, as he moved the controls. The Megazord then swung its arm, destroying Boltshido._

_"Incredible," Queen Melromarc finally admitted, having been struck silent seeing the zords._

"That's it, that's all it took to beat their first monster?" Chazz demanded incredulously.

"Uh huh," Filo said with a smile. "Then the stupid king and evil Princess were taken to a trial, so Malty was given a special slave seal that would electrocute her every time she lied,"

"How often did that happen?" Atticus asked, having a good idea who Malty was.

"All but one, when she was asked if she knew the Pope was planning on overthrowing the Queen," Filo answered. "But instead of killing them, Master got stupid king's name changed to Trash,"

"And wild guess, Malty became Bitch?" Alexis asked, realizing who this Malty was.

Filo nodded again. "That's one of her names, we're not supposed to say the other one around the kids,"

"Oh this is going to be good," Chazz snickered venomously. It was here, The Nebula Megazord's orbs lit up once again on the Monitor.

"NEBULA MEGAZORD, BLUE MOON BUZZSAW!" The disks of the Libra Zord spun around as they entered the jaw of the Lupus Zord. The wolf mech then empowered the gold zord, doubling it in size, and threw in a blue bladed aura. The Megazord pulled it's arm back and thrusted it forward, allowing the Libra disk saws to be thrown forward, slicing the Command Ship right down the middle.

"There goes my promotion!" Shados declared, as he blew up with his ship, and cursed himself for forgetting his own black box.

"MISSION COMPLETE!" The eight rangers declared in unison.

Back at Duel Academy about an hour later, the staff, Kaiba, students, most of the day care kids, plus a few stray others had returned to the island, in the same place they were teleported up from. The stray others were Negi, Asuna, Chisame, and one other. He was a taller teen with spikey brown hair. This was Tatsumi, a member of Night Raid from Akame's world.

"Jaden," Jesse said, running up with several others, surprised to see the red ranger was among the group. "I thought you were dropping out,"

"Kaiba and Sheppard worked it out with my commander, I'm staying at Duel Academy for my final year," Jaden said with a smile. "These guys are here as extra security in case Chaoticon makes another move towards the Sacred Beasts," He then turned to Kotaro and his friends. "These buggers are here to give Rose a break,"

"How?" Axel demanded.

"I'd put it to my luck powers, but," Jaden began, only to be interrupted by the West Academy Student.

"I meant how did a loser like you get such powers?" Axel demanded.

"The Morphing Grid, that's the answer to everything apparently," Jaden said dryly. "Look I get it, I'm not the best choice for a ranger, but believe me, there have been worse, far worse," From the files Jaden studied on past ranger teams one stood out among all others, Trek from the planet Xybria.

"That's not an answer!" Axel shouted.

"Well it's the only one you're getting," Jaden shrugged off. Remember of when he met the other rangers on the Nexus.

_"Dude, that's got to be hollow, no pun intended," Jaden admitted, seeing Al's armored form for the first time. He and the other rangers, alongside Al's brother Edward, and their friend Winry, were situated in the nearby hallway, getting their bearing together._

_"No comment," Yuki said with an equal tone._

_"You should have seen my grandmother's reaction when Al first turned human after bonding to the black orb," Winry, longtime friend of the Elric Brothers said. "She wouldn't let him leave the table for 12 hours, no joke, we clocked it._

_Just then, Colonel Roy Mustang, one of the higher ups of Al's home country, could be heard bellowing throughout the ship. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Everyone jumped. "THAT BOY, TEAM LEADER, HOW OUTRAGEOUS!"_

"I've proven Mustang wrong before, and I can do it again," Jaden thought darkly. "I just know this, fighting Chaoticon from now on, isn't going to be easy,"

**Next Time on Power Rangers Nebula: Robattle Free for All. The Rangers jet off to Metabee's home world to deal with Glutton, an arms dealer of Chaoticon's forces who's taken control over several Medabots. In doing so, Jaden recalls how Metabee joined the team.**

**And done with chapter 2, finally. Wow, did this take me too long. Anyways, I hope everyone is holding up with this COVID-19 lockdown best they can. Now before I go, here's a quick ranger to sentai counterpart list for you all in this chapter for villains.**

**Chaoticon: Don Armage**

**Glitches: Indavers**

**Invadanoids: Tsuyoindavers**

**Rinsarita: Madakko**

**Sagittario: Eriedrone**

**Boltshido: Jupitarian, a character exclusive to the Wii Video Game, Super Sentai Battle Cross**

**Shados: Los Dark from Gokaiger**

**Command Ship: Moraimar**

**So, leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
